Harry Potter and The Lost City of Canidae
by SHAWNIE
Summary: Harry and Jocelyn return to fulfill their destiny sequel to Harry Potter and the power of the wolf. Finnished
1. Tunnel of light and darkness

A/N; Note that this is the sequel to Harry Potter and the power of the wolf.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and its charaters, and please review.

In a tunnel of swirling light, and darkness, two teens walked side by side, reviewing what had transpired, that led them to this place. The teen's eyes watered, as they remember that terrible day.

Sometime Ago In Hogwarts

Two teens was heading to the great hall, hungry for an early breakfast." What is the rush Harry; we still got twenty minutes before Ron gets up, and then get ready for the day." Jocelyn laughingly said." He is not always late, and I'm hungry from all that studying last night, so hurry up." Harry said, as they continue their rush down to the great hall.

As Harry and Jocelyn were heading to the great hall, someone far ahead of them was watching the teens." I was right, the plan should work." The unknown wizard said, and then signaled others to get ready.

Both Harry and Jocelyn was so into their talks about class assignments, they didn't see the danger, until it was too late." Stupefy!" Eight wizards called out, and the teens, was too late to dodge all the spells, and was quickly stunned.

Once Harry and Jocelyn were on the ground, one of the wizards went up to the fallen teens." Draco, we should hurry, our fathers are waiting." Goyle grunted." Then pick one up, and let's get to the forbidden forest." Draco hiss, and his bodyguards roughly picked a teen up, and they left for the entrance hall.

Sometime later, in a clearing, Harry and Jocelyn were thrown to the ground." Father, we got them, and under the nose of the fool of a Headmaster!" Draco proudly said." Then get out of my sight, and back to school before you are notice gone." Lucius growled, and the Slytherins quickly left the clearing.

Once the Slytherins was gone, Lucius eyed the stunned teens." Macnair, rough them up a little, but not too much, we need them look like they been in a winning battle." Lucius said, and then ripped some hair from each of the teens." This will do for now." Lucius said, then place the hairs in two potions." Darla, Greg, takes this potion, and get ready for the attack, and remember, we need Dumbledore unharmed, for our plan to work." Lucius barked, to two crazed looking wizards." Yes we remember we won't touch the Headmaster." The witch said." Good, go and infect ten wizards each, then leave before you are caught." Lucius reminded them, and the two left." Potter, your life ends tomorrow!" Lucius grinned evilly." Too bad it won't be my master that will end it for you." Lucius said, before leaving to watch the attack from a safe distance.

The next morning, found a hurt, and hungry Harry, whom saw Jocelyn lying near him." Jocelyn, are you alright." Harry weakly called out, as he crawled to his girlfriend." Oh my head, did you get the number of that hippogriff." Jocelyn said, as she tried to sit up." Harry, what happen, last thing I remember was walking to eat breakfast with you." Jocelyn said, as she now noticed her surroundings." I don't recall, but I think we were stunned, and dumped here." Harry said, as he helped Jocelyn up." Harry, you got blood on you." Jocelyn gasped." There's blood on you too, but it's not our own." Harry said, seeing Jocelyn clothes covered in blood." We better get back to the school, but I don't think we should turn into our wolf self." Jocelyn warned." We might not be able to control our wolf self, if we are covered in blood." Jocelyn explained, and Harry nodded in agreement." Then lets go, Hogwarts is that way." Harry said, after getting some of the scents from the school, they left the clearing, and into their nightmare.

Back in the tunnel

The last thing Harry and Jocelyn remembered was the quick burning feeling, and the sharp pain in their neck, before darkness took over them, and then waking up in this strange tunnel.

As Harry and Jocelyn continued walking, Jocelyn teary eyes looked to Harry." Harry, why did Dumbledore do this to us?" Jocelyn whispered, as she laid her head onto Harry's shoulder." I wish I knew Jocelyn." Harry said, just as they walked up to three figures standing in front of them.

Arm in arm, Harry and Jocelyn stopped five feet from the figures, at the same time Harry recognized two of them." MOM, DAD IS THAT YOU!" Harry called out, but stayed near Jocelyn." Mom, is that you?" Jocelyn asked the woman Harry did not know, but resembled an older Jocelyn." Jocelyn, my daughter, I'm happy for you to have found your soul-mate." The woman happily said, as she smiled at her daughter." Harry, please listen to us!" Lilly said, getting Harry attention." You must not come any closer; it's not your time." Lilly informed a startled Harry." Mom, dad, I want to stay with you, we can't go back, since Dumbledore betrayed us." Harry said, with tears in his eyes." I'm sorry Harry, you must fulfill the prophecy, and only then you can live your life the way you want too." James sadly informed Harry." Dad, I don't know if I can do this alone?" Harry said, suddenly afraid of the outcome of the finale battle." Harry, you are not alone, since you got Jocelyn, two best friends, and a number of others that will help you to the end." Lilly inform her son." Mom, I already tried, but he is still too strong, I can't beat him, no one can!" Harry said, looking worriedly to his parents." Son, you can do it, since you and Jocelyn have the power of an ancient race, which lived long before mankind started to evolve." James said, shocking both teens." But how is that possible." Jocelyn asked." We can't answer that, since you two must find the answer on your own." Jocelyn's mom said, as she looked to the teens." Harry, Jocelyn, before you go, you need to know that your bodies was destroyed by Dumbledore." James said in degust." But since your magical core is still intact, your soul can fuse into it, and once that happens, you will have no trouble with your magic ever again." James said, as the teens looked worry." But if our bodies are destroyed…" Jocelyn started, but cut off." Once you are fused with your core, it will recreate your body." Jocelyn mom started." But it will take time, from days to couple weeks at most, but once it starts, you will become a spirit at first, and then slowly you will become solid, till you are back to your normal self." Jocelyn mom finished." Mom, can I ask you what your name is?" Jocelyn questioned." It's Cara Black, since I married your mutt of a father as soon as I was pregnant with you." Cara joked, as she smiled at Jocelyn." Harry, Jocelyn, I'm sorry, it is time, you can't stay here any longer." Lilly sadly informed." Harry, Jocelyn, please tell the remainder of the Marauders, to prank that old fool, for what he had done to you." James grinned evilly at the thought." JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE CORRUPT THEM!" Both women yelled, and then Lilly turned to the teens." Hurry you must go, concentrate on Hermione, since she needs you now, and you will be at her side, also spell casting will be no problem, since now you only have to think of the spell." Lilly quickly informed the teens." Goodbye, remember we will always love you." Lilly and Cara said, while James saluted, the teens vanished.  



	2. Reunions

A/N; This chapter will begin just after Dumbledore and Hermione arrived at the Grangers, to Obliviate the family, just to let you all know.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its charecters, and thanks for the reviews, and please review.

Hermione's Residence

In a well furnish living room, two pops was heard, surprising the occupants, that was relaxing for the evening." HERMIONE!" A couple shouted, and hugged their daughter." We are so sorry, about what had happen." Hermione's mom said, with tears in her eyes." Mom, dad, did professor Dumbledore tell you what's going to happen." Hermione worriedly asked." Yes dear and we will also be Obliviate, to forget the wizarding world." Hermione's dad said, and then he turned to Dumbledore." Please make it quick, since I can tell how hurt my daughter is." Hermione's father said, as he and others closed their eyes." Hermione, I just want to say I'm sorry, for your pain I caused." Dumbledore sadly said, as he raised his wand." Obliviate!" Dumbledore called out, and in the next second had apparated out of the room.

Unknown to Dumbledore, if he had waited, he would have noticed the spell being absorbed, by a gold shield, and at the same time, would've seen two glowing gold orbs flying into the room." Hermione are you alright." One of the orbs called out, as it floated in front of Hermione." What the? Harry is that you!" Hermione asked, as her eyes went wide." Hay, I'm here also." The voice of Jocelyn informed, as another golden orb, flew in front of Hermione, and in a bright golden light, two golden ghostly figures of Harry and Jocelyn took the orb's place." Harry, Jocelyn..." Hermione only said, as she fainted." That went well." Harry said, just as Hermione's dad bent down to her daughter." I don't think the spell worked dear, I still can remember what had happen." The father said to his wife, but didn't notice the two ghosts." Jocelyn, I will try to get Moony, since I'm afraid if the parents can't see us, they might call Dumbledore back." Harry quickly informed, as he closed his eyes, and then in split second return to a golden orb, and flew threw the wall.

In the Leaky Cauldron, a ragged man sat on his bed, his eyes shown pain of a great lost." James, Lilly, I'm sorry I failed you both." The man said, as tears fell." Moony, you didn't fail us; it was Dumbledore who did that." A voice said, surprising Remus." Whose there, show yourself." Remus suddenly called out, as his wand appeared in his hand." It's me Harry Potter." Harry said, as his orb flew in front of Moony, and in the next second, Harry appeared in his ghost form." Harry, what is your convicted godfather's name." Remus questioned, as he looked unsure about the ghost." It was Sirius Black, and he was not a convict, since Wormtail falsely accuse him of those crimes." Harry said, as he stood in front of Remus." Harry, is it really you?" Remus choked out." Yes Moony, but I can't stay here for long, you need to get to the Grangers, and tell Hermione's parents, not to call Dumbledore." Harry quickly informed, as he waved his hand at Remus, which change the man's clothing to something more appropriate." Hurry Remus, you got to go now, I will explain everything at the Grangers." Harry quickly informed, before returning to an orb, and was gone." Great I must have finally lost it." Remus thought, before Apparating away.

Back at the Grangers, both parents was shocked that they couldn't move, since Jocelyn had frozen them for time." Harry please get back soon." Jocelyn said, just as Harry appeared." Don't worry Jocelyn, Moony is coming now!" Harry informed, just as there was a knock on the door, Jocelyn release the parents.

Both Hermione's parents was startle when found that they move, but headed for the door, see who it was." Mr. Lupin, what are you doing here?" Mr. Granger asked, since he met Remus during the summer." I need to see Hermione in private please, and also don't contact Professor Dumbledore, since I will handle this." Remus informed the parents." Alright, but I would prefer to be inform of anything important." Mr. Granger sternly said, and left with his wife, as Remus stepped up to Hermione, who was now resting on the couch.

Once it was clear, and quick Ennervate spell, Hermione started to stir." Professor, why are you here?" Hermione tiredly said." I was brought here by our ghostly friends." Remus said, pointing to two figures behind him." HARRY, JOCELYN, I thought it was a dream!" Hermione quickly said, as she eyed her lost friends." No it's not a Dream Hermione, and hopefully in a week or two, we will be alive again." Jocelyn said, to two shocked friends." But, but you can't bring the dead back to life?" Hermione stuttered unbelieving." Actually we can, since our magical cores was still intact, our spirits was able to fuse with it, and soon with the magic of the core, our bodies will start to regenerate back to it former self." Harry informed his friends." But Harry, what will you do when you are back to life?" Remus asked." First before that happens, we will pay a visit to the great Dumb-and-a-dork and have some fun." Harry said with a grin, as Jocelyn hit his shoulder." Be nice Harry, yours and my mom won't like that!" Jocelyn said, as a startled Remus looked to Jocelyn." What do you mean your mom?" Remus asked, and Harry and Jocelyn told them of their parents meeting.

Once Harry and Jocelyn were done, Hermione looked to the ghosts." I not sure if we can find any reliable Muggle records that predate man, since everything is just speculations." Hermione said looking lost in thought." You are right Hermione, not even wizard's records go that far, even before the lost of the ancient records a thousand years ago." Remus informed everyone." What about the ancient libraries Dumb-and-a-dork was supposed to find?" Harry asked, still using Dumbledore's new nickname." That will be hard to learn, since I had quit the Order of the roasted turkey, after what Dumb-and-a-dork did you both." Remus said, smiling at the new names." That won't be a problem, since both Harry and I can travel undetected by the means of our Magical cores." Jocelyn said, as she smiled at the new way of traveling, and they began to plan their spying on Hogwarts

After a while of talking, Harry looked to Hermione." Hermione, let me try an experiment on you?" Harry suddenly asked." What do you want to try?" Hermione asked, as she gave a puzzled look to Harry." Mom said, we could do magic easily, and just with a thought, so maybe I can use that magic, to shield your magical signature from the Ministry." Harry informed an unsure looking Hermione." So I can do underage magic and not get caught." Hermione guessed." Yes that's about it, and plus, you are supposed to live like a Muggle now, and this will stop anyone from learning you still have your memories." Harry said, and Hermione gulped as she looked to Remus." What do you think Remus, will this work?" Hermione asked Remus." This is unexplored way of magic, but if Harry strongly thinks he can do it, then go ahead, since you will be better protected." Remus suggested, and Hermione nodded." Then let try it, before I lose my nerves." Hermione said, looking to Harry." Then please stand up, and let's try this." Harry said, and both stood facing each other.

As Harry and Hermione faced each other, Harry shut his eyes, to concentrate on one thought." I need to shield Hermione's magic, to better protect her." Harry repeated it, until he felt a power stirring." Harry what is happening." Remus quickly asked, as both Harry and Hermione glowed gold, for a few seconds, then it ended as Hermione fell to the ground, and Harry was back as a golden orb." HARRY, are you alright!" Jocelyn said, as the orb fell to the ground." It took some of my magic, but I think it worked." Harry said as the orb dimmed." Harry should be fine, he just needs rest." Jocelyn said, as she picked up the orb, and it started to glow a bit, and then started to hover." Jocelyn, why not rest, for now, you got a long day tomorrow, if you are still going to Hogwarts to act out your plans." Remus suggested, as he grinned at their plans for certain wizards." Alright, I guess I will rest." Jocelyn said, then turned into an orb, and hovered beside Harry's orb." I guess I better get use to seeing them like this." Remus thought, as he levitated Hermione onto the couch, and then headed to check on Hermione's parents.

In another room, Remus met up with Hermione's parents." Is something the matter?" Mr. Granger asked, as he stood up." Yes, Hermione decided not to be Obliviate, but agreed to do some home schooling, which I will be teaching her, until she is of age." Remus said, as the two parents looked unsure, but accepted it." It would be the best, since I'm sure Hermione was not thinking clearly, when she asked to be Obliviated." Mrs. Granger said with a long sigh." Then I will be back early tomorrow to start her home schooling." Remus informed the coupled, and they said their good-byes, before Remus left.


	3. Return to Hogwarts

A/N; Just curious, did anyone notice my hint for a later chapter, in the Tunnel of light and darkness chapter, just wondering.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or it's characters, and thanks for the review, and continue reviewing.

The morning after reuniting with Hermione, Jocelyn awoke to see Hermione sitting the couch." Hay, are you two up yet?" Hermione asked impatiently, as she looked to two golden floating orbs." Morning Hermione, why are you up so early?" Jocelyn tiredly asked, as her ghost self appeared." Wow Jocelyn, you look a bit more solid then yesterday." Hermione excitedly said, as she looked Jocelyn over." That's good to hear; hopefully it won't take a week for our bodies to return." Jocelyn smiled as she looked at her slightly transparent glowing golden hands." But still it didn't change that much?" Jocelyn finished, as Harry's orb let out a yawn." Why are you two up so early?" Harry asked as his ghost appeared." Well, Hermione awoke me, and I was waiting to see why?" Jocelyn said, as she looked to Hermione." I was wondering when you are going back to Hogwarts." Hermione asked." In the next half hour or before breakfast starts, I want to get an early start." Harry said, as he saw it was almost six thirty." Hay, Hermione, I was wondering, what happen after the attack on Hogsmeade?" Jocelyn asked, as Hermione looked worried." Almost all the citizens were place in the werewolf forest, including a number of infected Aurors." Hermione sadly said." I heard Mad Eye Moody was one of them." Hermione finished." So there's nothing anyone can do for those who is infected." Harry asked." I'm afraid not, and also I heard that the Ministry had placed some sort of magical shield, that would stop anyone from leaving the forest, so you can enter it, but can't leave it." Hermione informed, as everyone grew quite.

For a while no one spoke till Jocelyn remembered their plans. "Harry, lets visit Ron now?" Jocelyn suggested, as Harry nodded, since he was glad to change the subject." How about you get Ginny, and I'll get Ron, and then we'll meet in the common room." Harry suggested and Jocelyn agreed." Hermione, can you inform Moony that Jocelyn and I left for Hogwarts." Harry asked his friend." Alright, and can you tell Ron, that I still got my memories, and Owl me later." Hermione asked hopefully." We'll do, and see you later Hermione." Harry quickly said, and then turned into his golden orb, and flew off." See you later Hermione." Jocelyn waved, and followed Harry.

Once in Gryffindor's dorm, Harry notice that Ron was not sleeping well." Hmm, I guess I should wake him?" Harry thought and with another thought, a bucket of cold water was dumped on Ron." What the…" Ron cried but quickly silenced with silence spell." Hay Ron, how are you cooping with my death?" Harry asked as his orb flew in Ron's sight, whose eyes went wide." Harry, is that you!" Ron stuttered." In the fle… Ah no never mind, but yes, but it is me." Harry said, as his ghost appeared." Harry, I'm sorry for not being there for you." Ron tried to say, but was cut off." Ron, it is alright, but let's go into the common room, Jocelyn is bringing Ginny." Harry informed the wide-eye friend." Jocelyn here also, let's get moving!" Ron quickly said, and then rushed to get dress.

After some time of explaining to his friends, no one spoke for a while, till Jocelyn saw the time." It's almost breakfast; we better get started, before the others wake." Jocelyn informed the group, and everyone got up." Harry, Jocelyn please be careful all right, I don't want to lose you again." Ron worriedly said, but looked happy to have his friends back." Ron, I'm sure they will be extra careful, since they will have a second chance of life." Ginny said, as they heard students getting ready for the day." We should leave now, before someone sees us." Harry said, and both he and Jocelyn were gone in the next second.

In the great hall, sometime after breakfast started, Ron and Ginny almost couldn't contain themselves, as they waited for the fun to begin, and luckily for them, they didn't need to wait for long.

The great hall was noisy, as everyone ate, and talked about various things, but it was soon cut off, as the doors slammed opened, to reveal two ghost walking side by side arguing." Oh come on, Snape hair is so oily, I bet it will catch on fire, if someone light it." Harry called out, so everyone can hear." I really doubt that Harry, but still he really needs to wash his hair." Jocelyn suggested, as they sat down, in the empty spots next to Ron." So Ron, what classes do we have today?" Harry asked, as if nothing strange was happening." I don't know about classes, but I think the headmaster, would like a word with you." Ron informed Harry, as he inwardly smile at the thought of what Harry had planed.

As Dumbledore stepped up to the Gryffindor's table, Harry and Jocelyn stood up to meet him." Good morning, Dumbledore the back stabber, good to see you again." Harry said, in a not so friendly manner, catching the Headmaster off guard." Harry, Jocelyn, may I ask what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked over the ghosts." We are here to right certain wrongs that happen some days ago." Jocelyn spoke in a manner similar to Harry's." And what wrong is this?" Dumbledore simply asked." The wrong is when you killed us, when you had solid evidence that would have saved us from execution." Harry angrily yelled, as gasps were heard from all over." So you didn't tell anyone, that Professor Lupin hadn't smelled any blood on our breath did you." Jocelyn said, while glaring at Dumbledore." Harry, Jocelyn, we had solid evidence that you had in fact infected those people." Dumbledore started, but was quickly cut off." Evidence, yeah right, two wolves who seem to look like us, any wizard could have use anything from potions to spells to change themselves into something else, and I bet you did not even check the possibilities, but NO, you went straight to the obvious choice." Harry glaringly said." Headmaster is this true." Mcgonagal gasped, as she and others walked up to the scene." If it is, may I ask where you were two during the attack." Snape hissed." You can ask Draco Malfoy, since we saw everything, after Dumbledore killed us." Harry accused, as everyone noticed that Draco and few others was trying to slip away." Mr. Malfoy, I think you better stay here, till we sort this out." Mcgonagal warned." Professor Mcgonagal, you are not going to believe them are you!" Snape barked, as he pointed to the ghosts." Professor Snape, I had enough of you letting your Slytheryns getting away with their disrespect for others, and I think it is time for us, to put our foot down!" Mcgonagal glaringly said." And I think we better have a second look into everything the Slytherins was accused of in the past, and what you had accused of the other houses during your classes." Mcgonagal glaring said to Snape, while others quickly agreed.

As the professors talked to each other, Harry and Jocelyn looked to each other." This is better then we had expected." Jocelyn whispered and Harry nodded in agreement.

When many of the professors was starting to talk at once, and not making any improvements in their agreements, Dumbledore quickly intervene." I think we better continue this in my office, and classes will be canceled till tomorrow." Dumbledore suggest, and all the professors, including Harry, Jocelyn, and the accused left the great hall.

Once in Dumbledore's office the unexpected meeting was not going to well for Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore, from what we heard, you could've stopped Harry and Jocelyn's execution, can you tell us why you didn't." Mcgonagal sternly said, in a not so friendly manner." That is something I don't want to go into right now." Dumbledore said, as two ghosts looked very unhappy." We have the right to know professor, so tell us now, or suffer our wrath." Harry said, as everyone looked to him." Are you threatening a professor?" Snape hiss." Yes we are, and if you don't tell us now, we will curse you Professor Dumbledore." Jocelyn warned, as Dumbledore looked unsure of the threat." From what I know about ghosts, neither Harry nor Jocelyn has that kind of power." Dumbledore said, looking to the ghosts." Oh we don't do we." Harry said, as he pointed a finger at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore started to glow for a few seconds, and once it was over." I cursed you, to have One-thousand-and-one pranks, to follow you, until either I removed it, or when the curse runs its course." Harry grinned at the shocked professor." Potter you better remove that curse." Snape said, not so nicely." I won't professor Snape, since there is nothing you can do about it." Harry said, then with a smile. "But I might release it, if you get our names cleared, and share all information you have on the ancient libraries." Harry suggested. "All right, it will be done; we just need some time to get the paper work done." Dumbledore quickly informed the ghosts. "You have five days, to get our names cleared, and to show us all you know about the libraries." Harry said, as he nodded to Jocelyn, they disappeared.

Once Harry and Jocelyn vanished, everyone looked to Dumbledore." I don't think there is anything to worry about." Dumbledore started, but was cut off, as a small rain cloud appeared above his head, and started raining hard on him." One-thousand more pranks to go, professor Dumbledore." Harry voice sounded, surprising everyone." Ah, I guess we should leave you now, so you can deal with Mr. Malfoy, and the others, professor Dumbledore." Mcgonagal suggested, as she smiled inwardly." Not bad Mr. Potter, I would had thought you would want to hurt Dumbledore, for what he did to you." Mcgonagal thought, as she left shaking their head, at the trouble Dumbledore got himself into." I guess humiliation, is the next best thing." Mcgonagal smiled, once she was out of the office.

The next morning during breakfast, Dumbledore, whom robes was doted, with pink and yellow poke dots, stood up for announcement." As some of you may have noticed, that eight Slytherins are not in attendance, since they were expelled yesterday for working with Voldemort followers." Dumbledore started, but stopped for second, as gasped was heard from all the tables." And because this, I will be making some changes, first of all, any detentions, must be overseen by two professors, after watching the scene from a Pensieve." Dumbledore said, as he eyed Snape, whom was the only professor not liking the new rule." Second, House points, will be awarded or removed by two professors, after watching the scenes from a Pensieve." Once Dumbledore said this, Snape quickly spoke up." Sir, this is an outrage, we should do them without help from the other professors." Snape hissed." Professor Snape, I been getting complaints from all the professors of your favoritism for the Slytherins, and now I decided to put a stop that!" Dumbledore commanded, causing Snape to sit down quickly." Now that settled, thirdly and lastly, I will no longer tolerate any more sayings that Pure Blood is stronger then Muggleborns, or Halfblood, so anyone who is caught will be held on detention, once it was seen by two professors, using a Pensieve, do I make myself clear on these rules." Dumbledore said, and no one said anything." Good, then let finished lunch shell we." Dumbledore suggested, and sat to talk to the other professors.

For the next five days, Harry and Jocelyn was seen at either the Grangers, working with Hermione on her home schooling, or at Hogwarts, to be with the rest of their friends, and to watch Dumbledore being prank on almost every hour.

During this time, Dumbledore was not have having a great day, since from day one, he was greatly humiliated, from having strange noises coming from himself, to wearing the weirdest clothes unimaginable, causing lots of frowns, from every whom had seen him.

On the third day, Dumbledore was in the Minister of magic office, sitting in front of Minister Bones." Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm very disappointed in you, but unfortunately, I am also to blame." Bones sadly said, just after Dumbledore told her what had happen." No, I'll take the full blame, since I was the one, who convince you of the teen's crimes." Dumbledore sadly informed." But still, either way, this will not look good for our side, since we were the one's who had The boy who lived killed." Bones said, looking weary at the thought." I know, but the truth will come out eventually, and it would be better if we are out in the open about it, then being caught lying." Dumbledore informed the Minister." I guess you are right professor." Bones said, sounding defeated." Then in two days, I will be with you to apologize to the teens, and soon afterwards, well hold a full press conference to tell the wizarding world." Bones suggested and Dumbledore nodded." Then I will take my leave, and will see you in two days." Dumbledore said, as he stood up, and left the office.

Two days later in a private room, a worried Harry was waiting for Dumbledore to arrived, Jocelyn was also there sitting by his side." Harry relax Dumbledore will get us pardon." Jocelyn said, as she held Harry's hand." That is not what I'm worried about." Harry quickly said." Do you realized how solid you look, and are starting to loose your ghost like appearance?" Harry questioned, as Jocelyn looked to her hands." Harry you are right, I'm barely can see threw my hands, and the gold glow is dimming." Jocelyn gasped, as her eye went wide." I also noticed that I'm not far behind you." Harry said, holding out his hand to check it, just as a very embarrass Dumbledore wearing an old fashion pink swimsuit, with a number nine-hundred-and-seventy-nine pined to it, arrived with Minister Bones, and a number of professors.

As the new arrivals settled down before the teens, Dumbledore stood up from his seat." Eight days ago, a grave mistake was done by me and me alone." Dumbledore informed sadly." And because of that, I want to apologize, to both Harry James Potter, and Jocelyn black, for the pain and suffering they had gone threw." Dumbledore stopped as he closed his eyes for a second, then with a long sigh." I know this won't justify what I had done, but I promise by Wizards Oath, that I Dumbledore will never make the same mistake again, and if I did, I will lose all my powers and rights as a wizard." As Dumbledore said that, everyone gasped." Now that we got this part over with, would Mr. Potter and Miss. Evans please come up here and either accept or deny my apology." Dumbledore said, and the teens now looked more worried." Harry do you feel that." Jocelyn whispered." I know we should get this over with, so we can leave before anything happens?" Harry whispered, since at this moment, Harry was started to get some feelings from his hands, which he never had since becoming a ghost." You are right Harry, let's finish this quickly." Jocelyn whispered, as they got up and stood before the professor.

Once Harry and Jocelyn stood before Dumbledore, Dumbledore was a bit startled, since he noticed both teens were more solid looking then last time he saw them." Professor Dumbledore, we accept your apology, but it will take time to forgive you for your mistake." Harry said, as Dumbledore nodded." Thank you Mr. Potter, and as promise, you and Jocelyn are now pardon of the crime you were falsely accused of." Dumbledore informed the teens, and slide a long parchment, with full details of their pardon." Thank you professor, I'm glad for this, but now is there any information about the ancient libraries" Harry asked." Yes, there was something I had held back, since I know where the Library of Alexandria is, and Bill Weasley and a friend pf his, are looking into it now." Dumbledore informed, as Harry nodded." Thank you professor..." Harry started, but caught off as a rush of senses came over him, starting to make him sway sideways." Sorry Professor, we got to go now!" Harry quickly said, as he glanced at Jocelyn, whom he knew was feeling the same." Harry, what is happening?" Dumbledore asked, but both Harry and Jocelyn disappeared in a flash of golden light.

As Harry and Jocelyn disappeared from the room, the professor looked shocked." Professor, was it me, or did Harry and Jocelyn, looked very much alive, before they disappeared." Mcgonagal gasped out, as Dumbledore nodded." They were, and I have a feeling, they were keeping secretes from us." Dumbledore said, as he sat down, just as shock as everyone else." Professor, but how can that be, no one can come back from the dead?" Bones questioned." You are right Minister, and I did check them before we went ahead with the execution, so I know they did die that day." Dumbledore said, looking worried about this new information about his former students.

At the sametime, at the Grangers residence, both Remus and Hermione were surprised, when Harry and Jocelyn appeared on the floor, and not only that, both were very much alive." Harry, Jocelyn, they are alive!" Remus quickly said, after he knelt down before Harry to check his pulse." Here put them on the bed." Hermione said, as she stood up and configured the couch she was on, into a queen size bed, using her wand, Harry had taken from Dumbledore's office." Thanks Hermione that will work for now." Remus said, as he levitated the unconscious teens on the bed.

After a few minutes, to fully check Harry and Jocelyn, Remus ended it, when he transfigured their robes into pajamas." They are fine Hermione, just need some rest." Remus said, looking much relived." I'm glad, I just hoped their plan had worked, and also I hope no one had seen them alive." Hermione said, while she sat beside a resting Jocelyn." I sure hope so too, but for now, I better tell your parents, we got some guests over, for the night." Remus suggested, and stood up to leave." Harry, Jocelyn, I'm glad to have you both back!" Hermione said smiling at the sleeping forms.  



	4. The Great Library

A/N; I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review

GRANGER RESIDENCE

The next morning at the Grangers, Harry suddenly awoke." Harry relaxed, you are with friends." Remus kind voice said, as he gently held Harry down." Remus, how did we get back, since last thing I remembered, was talking to Dumbledore?" Harry quickly questioned." I don't really know, since all I know, that yesterday you appeared in Hermione's living room, very much alive." Remus informed a startled Harry." Alive, am I really am alive." Harry stuttered, as he looked to his hands, and noticed it was not transparent." Yes Harry, but you are not just alive; you and Jocelyn are free of lycanthropy." Remus said, smiling at Harry." What, we aren't werewolves." Jocelyn voice sounded besides Harry." Yes Jocelyn, you and Harry aren't werewolves anymore." Remus informed a very shocked Jocelyn." Does that mean we don't need the blood potions anymore?" Jocelyn asked, looking hopeful." Yes Jocelyn, look like you both are now normal but powerful teenagers, but I should say, that your magic is still hidden." Remus informed the two very happy teens." Now let get up and have breakfast, since I know you two had never eating for eight days." Remus joked, and the two teen's stomach grumbled." Ah Remus, what about our clothes and belongings, are they back at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, and Remus removed two shrunken trunks." I took these from Dumbledore, and since I am your official guardian, I also have your Gringotts key, so you still have your money, if either of you need anything." Remus informed the two, and they all went to have breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Harry, Jocelyn, Hermione and Remus was sitting and had just finished talking about yesterday, when Remus looked to Harry." Are you going to see Bill Weasley, Harry?" Remus asked as Harry and Jocelyn stopped their story." We might as well, since we got nothing to do right now?" Harry said, as he got up." Harry, can I go with you, I want to see the Great Library also." Hermione said hopefully." Hermione, I don't know if our way of teleportation can take two people." Harry inform, as he looked unsure." Then lets try an experiment, and do a short range one, since I want to go also." Remus said, looking determine to go." Alright then, if you insist on it, then lets try it." Harry said, sounding defeated, took Remus's hand, and was gone in a flash, and then appeared across the room." It worked Harry, we can take everyone." Jocelyn excitedly said." Wait, let me write my parents a letter, then we can go." Hermione interrupted, and quickly wrote a letter, since her parents was at work.

Once the letter was completed, Hermione looked to her friends." All set, we all can go now!" Hermione cried happily." Remus take Jocelyn's hand and I will take Hermione's, and hopefully all we have to do is concentrate on Bill Weasley, and will land somewhere near him." Harry informed Jocelyn, and with that said, Harry and Jocelyn took their partner's hand, and in instant were two golden Orbs that flew off into the east.

GREAT LIBRARY OF ALEXANDRIA

At the Great Library of Alexandria, Bill and Jacob were looking over some large parchments, arguing about the wards on the library." I'm telling you Jacob, if we try to remove that one, the one behind it will activate, and curse the closest one to it." Bill argued." I really doubt it will, remember not all layered wards will not activate if one of the wards is gone, or had been activated." Jacob informed the younger men." Well it's your funeral…" Bill started, but was cut off, as two golden orbs appeared before them, and then in an instant Remus and Hermione fell hard to the ground." Hermione, Remus, what are you doing here?" Bill called out, looking very shocked at seeing the arrivals." Where are Harry and Jocelyn?" Hermione painfully asked, since she noticed they never appeared." They are still in Orb form!" Remus said, as he pointed to two Orbs flying overhead, and then flew towards the tall building." How can they be Harry and Jocelyn?" Bill asked, as he watched the two Orbs circle around the Great Library." Long story Bill, but they seem to be attracted to the library." Remus said, as the Orbs continue circling the building, but another voice interrupted them." Jacob the outer wards, they are losing their magical properties!" Amelia yelled as she quickly came up to her husband." That is not good, that means the outer wards are collapsing." Jacob quickly informed, as the sky darkened." No, it will be too late to create a Portkey." Jacob yelled, as the wards finally collapsed, causing the water to implode onto the dry land, but at the last minute, there was a flash of golden light, and everyone was gone, before the water hit them.  
HOGWARTS

In Dumbledore's office, was startled when a great power was surging throughout the castle." What the…" Dumbledore called out, as he quickly stood up his chair." It's coming from the great hall!" Dumbledore called out, before rushing out of his office.

At the entrance to the great hall, almost all the professors were already there, stopping students from checking out the disturbances." Headmaster, what is going on?" Mcgonagal quickly asked, as Dumbledore rushed to her." What ever it is, it is similar to the power Harry and Jocelyn had." Dumbledore informed Mcgonagal." Their power, how can that be?" Mcgonagal gasped out." We'll find that out right now." Dumbledore simply said, as he turn towards the door, and opened it, to reveal an amazing sight.

The great hall was covered in swirling golden light, and in the center of the hall, stood two people facing each other, wearing an unknown type of white robes." Headmaster, what is going on here?" Mcgonagal whispered, as she and others took out their wands." I'm not certain, but the power is coming from both of them, and that strange crystal between them." Dumbledore informed Mcgonagal, whom now notice a white twelve inch five star crystal floating between the two people." Lets see what they want, but be careful." Dumbledore said, as the professors slowly walked forward.

It wasn't until when the professors was almost ten feet from the unknown arrivals, when they had a good look at them." My word, it's Harry and Jocelyn, they are alive!" Mcgonagal gasped out, as others too realized who they were." It seem that we have our answer about those two being dead or not." Dumbledore said, looking as shock as the others, but just then Harry turn to the professors." We will meet again, in two weeks, to let you know of our decision to continue our treaty, which you had broken." Harry calmly said, then in a flash of golden light, he and Jocelyn was gone, only to be replaced by five others on the ground, but seems unconscious.

Some time later, Remus awoke with a start." What the, where am I." Remus thought, but quickly recognized the hospital wing." Good evening Remus, glad to see you up and about." Dumbledore voice sounded, beside Remus." Professor, what just happen, last thing I remembered, I was at the Great Library." Remus quickly informed as he sat up." I am not sure what had happen, but can you explain, why Miss. Granger is with you, and how is it that Mr. Potter and Miss. Black are alive." Dumbledore asked, as he sat calmly beside Remus." I only will say that Harry and Jocelyn were giving a second chance to live, and as for Hermione, Harry and Jocelyn help to stop her from making a big mistake." Remus said it in a way; Dumbledore immediately knew that Remus still didn't trust him." Then I will not do anything to Miss. Granger, until I know more about what is happening." Dumbledore said, as he looked to the side where Hermione was sleeping." Sir, what happen to Harry and Jocelyn?" Remus worriedly asked." They both disappeared, seconds nefore your arrival, but had left a message, that they will decide in two weeks, if the treaty we had with the Canidaens will or will not be accepted." Dumbledore informed Remus, and he nodded." So there is a chance that the Canidaens will help us." Remus asked." That is something I'm unsure of, since I had placed a special containment shield on all the known Canidaen's communities, which signed the contract, so they can't leave their communities at this moment." Dumbledore informed Remus." Professor Dumbledore, you better pray, that Harry and Jocelyn will not just be able to free them, also convince them to help us, since we DO need their help." Remus warned and Dumbledore nodded." I know, I made a huge mess out of this, and I will try to make everything right for everyone, especially for Harry and Jocelyn." Dumbledore said sounding committed to the cause.

As the talked about Harry and Jocelyn ended, Hermione whom heard everything spoke up." Ah, excuse me professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, as she sat up." Good afternoon Hermione, do you need anything?" Dumbledore kindly asked." Yes, since I want to continue my schooling, I know I am far behind..." Hermione started but cut off." Not to worry, you will be welcome back, and I sure hope, a certain professor will also come back to us?" Dumbledore asked, as he turned to Remus." If Harry and Jocelyn are willing to give you a second chance, then I will also, but if you hurt them again, you will be facing a not so happy werewolf." Remus warned, making Dumbledore cringe at the threat." Not to worry Remus, since I already made a wizard Oath, to Harry and Jocelyn, that will be the last thing I'll do, I promise you that!" Dumbledore said, sounding like he had meant it." I'm glad, but I hope Harry and Jocelyn will come back soon." Hermione said, as the others wished the same thing.

* * *


	5. City of Canidae Part one

A/N; This chapter seem to be long, so I'm seperating the chapter to two parts, sorry, I'm still working the second part.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its charaters, and thanks for reviews, and continue reviewing this story.

The next afternoon, Dumbledore was doing some work in his office when his fireplace flared up two times, sending out a red hair, and a dark brown hair men." Good afternoon, Jacob and Bill, how was the trip back to The Library." Dumbledore pleasantly asked, as the two men sat before him." Not very well I'm afraid." Jacob said, looking not too well." Sir, the library, is no longer there, and from what we can tell, there was no indication that there ever was a building at the sight." Bill explained, as the Dumbledore looked unbelieving." It can't be, I been there numerous times, and ran a number of tests that had shown how old the building is, and everything came out positive." Dumbledore said, as he looked to Jacob." Sir, I ran those tests on the sight today, and they indicated that nothing had disturbed the area for at least a million years." Jacob said, to a stunned Headmaster." Are you sure it was the sight." Dumbledore asked." Our tent was still there, and was set up exactly how we had it, before the wards collapse." Jacob started." The tent was place five yards from the library, and now there is nothing on the spot where the library stood, but untouched coral." Jacob finished, as Dumbledore grew silent, since he was shocked at the discovery.

For a while no one spoke, till Bill broke the silence." I been wondering, could the library been an illusion." Bill asked, as he looked lost in thought." That kind of illusion would be highly advance, since it fool all of our tests and scans, and from what I know about ancient wizards." Dumbledore stopped to think for a second before continuing." The wizards, wouldn't be able to do something that required huge of magic, and if they did, why would they place an illusion miles under water." Dumbledore finished." Maybe to hide something, like that crystal you saw Harry and Jocelyn had with them, before they disappeared." Jacob surmised, making Dumbledore head snap up." That's it, why didn't I think of it?" Dumbledore said, making the two men looked to him." What is it?" Both men asked." What if the library wards was guarding that crystal, not the library, and I bet it was waiting for someone with the same magical signature as the crystal for it to reveal itself." Dumbledore surmised, as the others nodded." You are right professor, no wondered we couldn't go into the library, and since someone had made it so that the only one with the crystal's power can pass threw the wards." Jacob guessed." But the number one question, what is the crystal, and what does it has to do with Harry and Jocelyn?" Bill asked." Time will tell I'm afraid, hopefully when Harry and Jocelyn return, we will learn more about that crystal." Dumbledore finished, as the two men nodded." Then if that is all you need, I will be off, to remove some wards off a tomb in China." Jacob informed, as he started for the fireplace." Hey wait up, do you want help with it." Bill asked hopefully." Fine, but if you turned back into a girl, I'm calling you Sybil for as long as I live.' Jacob joked as he threw some Floo powder and was gone." Hey, you better not." Bill growled, as he followed Jacob." What a team they make." Dumbledore grinned, as he continued his work.

SOMEWHERE UNKNOWN

In a circular room, two teens appeared in a flash of golden light." What just happened?" Both said at the same time." Don't be afraid, Chosen Ones." Said an unknown voice, and the teens, turned to face a ghost of a young looking man, dress in a foreign silver robes." What is going on here, and who are you." Jocelyn asked, looking at the ghost." My name is Ardor, I am the keeper the city you are in now." Ardor informed, as he pointed to a wall, that became clear." Take a look, and you will see the city of Lizaria, which your ancestors name, or if you want, to rename it the city of Canidae, since it is what you call yourselves now." Ardor informed as teens stepped up to the wall, and saw an amazing sight.

The teens seem to be a tall tower, over thousand feet high, and right below them, the tower was on top of a five point star shape building, with hundreds of smaller buildings nestled between each point, and connecting each point was a wall that went fully surround the star." WOW, does anyone live here." Jocelyn asked, as she looked down at the city." No, this city was abandon about a hundred-thousand years ago." Ardor said, to too shocked teens." Wait a minute, if this city is that old, then our ancestries went back that far?" Harry gasped out." Actually no, you both are actually descendants of an extinct race that call themselves Lizarians, which live well over a billion years." Ardor finished." But, but isn't that the time of the dinosaurs?" Jocelyn said shakily, once she found her voice." Yes, but please sit down, and I will try to explain your ancestry." Ardor said, as he pointed to some chairs that suddenly appeared.

Once Harry and Jocelyn were settled down, Ardor spoke again." Yes young Jocelyn you are right, our ancestry does go back to the time of the dinosaurs." Ardor said, looking to Jocelyn." But sir, it can't be, since there were no humans living during that time?" Harry said, looking unsure." You too are right young Harry, but unknown to your history, humans was not the first intelligent species to rule this planet." Ardor informed, as he pace about." How intelligent were they." Harry asked." We were not as advanced as to compare to this century, but we were magically advance." Ardor informed." Our form of magic would have made today's powerful wizards look like squabs." Ardor said, looking to the teens." Sir I was wondering, if we are another species, why do we look human?" Jocelyn asked." When we saw that humans was showing signs of intelligence, we decided to permanently change our appearances, so we could interact with them." Ardor informed, and the teen accepted it.

After a while of silence, another question, was brought out." Sir, I was wondering, if we were that powerful, why are there not much left of us?" Jocelyn asked." Because about two-hundred-thousand years ago, we made a mistake of training every intelligent and magical being in our form of magic, and that unfortunately, cause a shift in power." Ardor stopped as he sighed." You see some of those we had trained had turn dark, and in turn used what we taught them against us." Ardor sadly finished." How did newly train wizards overthrow a race, that was over a billions years old." Harry asked, still absorbing what was said." Two reasons Harry." Ardor started." First this happen about nine-thousand years afterward we started teaching, and the other reason, we were a peaceful race, and was caught off guard, when the dark ones turned against us." Ardor stopped, as he looked sad at the memory." We tried to stop the darkness from spreading, and lost many in the process, since the darkness knew of our weaknesses, they had used that to their advantages." Ardor said, then with a sigh." The war came to a point, that forced us into hiding, and we had to both abandon and hide our main capital city, the same one you are now in." Ardor finished as the astonished teens quickly looked about." Were in the capital city?" Both teens said." Yes, but to protect the city, we had use the last of our magic to send the entire city to another dimension, and then hide its power source in a place where we hope our descendants will one day find it, and reclaim the city." Ardor informed the teens, whom were still absorbing what was said.

After a while of silence, Jocelyn looked to Ardor." What is the power source?" Jocelyn asked." It is that crystal you found in the Great Library." Ardor said, as pointed to the floating star shape crystal in the center of the room." The main magical city defenses, and magical power that run the city, came from that crystal, which we called the Poloaxis Crystal." Ardor informed, as the teens looked to the crystal." All that power from this small crystal?" Jocelyn asked unbelieving" Believe it, since without this crystal, there would never be any form of magic on this planet." Ardor said, as he looked to the teens." You mean with out this crystal, there wouldn't be any wizards and witches, or other type of magical creatures." Jocelyn asked, as stared wide-eye at the crystal." Yes, and luckily for us, this is the last of its kind." Ardor said, as he floated near the crystal

After some time, Harry looked to Ardor." Ah sir, there was a prophecy made about bringing the Canidaen together." Harry said, and told Ardor about the prophecy." The only way to fulfill the prophecy is to bring together the present day Canidaens to this city, since it could hold well over a two-hundred-thousand people." Ardor suggested, to two shocked teens." This city can hold that many." Jocelyn gasped." Actually each section of the star can hold twenty-five-thousand each, but the main building itself can hold about another hundred-thousand." Ardor informed the wide-eyed teens." WOW, this will work, and it will protect the Canidaens from attacks and such." Harry said, as he turned to Jocelyn." Harry, but how are we going to bring everyone together?" Jocelyn asked, as both turn to Ardor." Use the Poloaxis Crystal, it will teleport all the Canidaens here, but it will be you to decide where they will live." Ardor said, as the teens nodded.

As Ardor, Harry and Jocelyn worked on living arrangements for the Canidaens; Ardor looked like he just remembered something." Ah guys, I forgot to tell you about the three wizards that are living here now." Ardor informed the teens." Three wizards, how did they get here?" Harry asked." There is portal that some Dark wizards captured during the war and it could bring anyone directly into the city, which is how we were defeated, and why we abandon it, taking the Poloaxis Crystal with us." Ardor said, and then sighed." It was lucky, that we were able to find the portal, and damage it, so it only could transport one way, and in doing so, trapping any one using it, in this city." Ardor finished." The portal, how does it look like?" Harry asked, since the portal sounded familiar." I'm not sure, since it may have change over the centuries, but mainly it like an archway, with a curtain that flows with unnatural wind." Ardor inform, as the teens jaw dropped." I saw something that resembles that, in the Department of Mysteries." Harry said, as he gave it a thought." They had been using it to execute criminals." Harry finished, as he looked to Ardor." It might be the same, since many of the wizards that showed up in the last century, appeared to be criminals, luckily I was able to remove them with the city defenses, before they could cause any harm." Ardor said, as he turned to face the city." Why didn't you remove the current ones?" Jocelyn asked." They didn't seem to pose a threat, so I let them get settle here, since they are trap here." Ardor said, and then turned to the teens." But since the Crystal is back where it belongs, we can send them back home, if you want too." Ardor suggested." That fine with us, but one burning question, is one of the three, Sirius Black?" Harry asked, as he looked hopeful." That is something you will find out eventually!" Ardor said, with a grin." But for now, the three wizards is in section one, eight B, use the transport squares to move about the city." Ardor said, as he pointed to a glowing four-by-four square on the ground." Just stand on it, and say your destination, and to come back to the tower, say Crystal's room." Ardor finished, as Harry stepped onto the square." Section one, eight B!" Harry called out, and was gone in an instant." We should be able to find these squares easily right?" Jocelyn questioned." You will find them at the corner of every block." Ardor informed, as Jocelyn step onto the square, and was gone in the next second.

While in the tower, Harry couldn't tell the size of the buildings bellow him, but now standing in a deserted street, Harry was stunned, almost every golden stone building was just over ten stories high, and the star shape building seem to be a hundred stories high, and that didn't include the tower which was in the center of the star." WOW, this is amazing!" Jocelyn said, as she came up to Harry." I know, and this is not only our new home, it will also belong to the Canidaens." Harry said, as he looked about." Come on Harry, lets find those wizards before we explore more of our city." Jocelyn suggested, and Harry nodded in agreement, but had wished to continue exploring.

As Harry and Jocelyn walked about, they both notice that the streets were bare of anything, no street lights, sidewalks, or roads, just a plan twenty foot wide walkway between buildings, which could pass as sixteenth century style buildings." I wondered where the wizards are." Jocelyn suddenly asked, since they had been walking for almost twenty minutes." I wish I knew, but if this is the southern section of the city, there should be a large opening, in the center of the buildings, like a city square, so my guess that they might be around there." Harry said, since he remembered seeing a clearing in the southern section of the star." Hey Harry, lets try our wolf forms, it will be faster to get around." Jocelyn suggested." Good idea, we never tried turning into our wolves, since we came back to life." Harry said, happy at the idea, and in an instinct both was wolves, but froze when they got a good look at each other.

For awhile Harry and Jocelyn could only stare at each other, but Jocelyn broke the silence." Harry, is that you." Jocelyn wolf spoke." Ah yeah, but you look a lot deferent from the last time I saw you in your wolf form." Harry said sounding as shock as Jocelyn, since Jocelyn's wolf form, was now light blue, and sticking out of her shoulders, was two pair of falcon wings that was almost the size of the wolf." Jocelyn, I think you just turn into your second form." Harry wolf spoke in disbelief, since neither was able to master their second form before." Actually the same goes for you Harry, since you are different also." Jocelyn said, since Harry was now dark red, with light gold masking his face, paws, and the pair of phoenix wings that came out of his shoulder." This is amazing; I can't wait to try flying in this form." Jocelyn excitedly said." I too can't wait, but first, let see about those wizards." Harry suggested, and both ran towards some scents that they knew belong to humans.

In a large area clear of buildings, Harry and Jocelyn stopped before entering it." I see them, they are by the fountain." Jocelyn wolf spoke, as she eyed a fountain with a large statue of what appears to be a man in the same robes as the ghost they had met before, but statue face looked almost reptilian in appearance." Is that how our ancestors use to look like?' Jocelyn asked the very same question Harry was thinking." I think you are right, since remember what our ancestors called themselves Lizarians, it almost sound like lizard." Harry suggested, and Jocelyn only nodded, and then they decided to head to the fountain.

There were two men at the fountain, talking about strange writings at the base of the fountain, when they both stop talking at the sight of two strange looking wolves." WHAT ARE THOSE?" One wizard yelled as he quickly removed his wand." I don't know, but we better be careful." The other wizard said whom the red wolf recognized, and then return to his human self. "HARRY?" The wizard said, as Harry stood there, unsure what to do.  



	6. City of Canidae part two

A/N; Sorry it took so long, also I want to appologize to my readers, for my A/N in Betrayels, since I never intended to say I was stopping the story, I just wanted to say, that I was either going to write the story in a series, or just continuing adding chapters to the with Power of the Wolf.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

As Harry and the wizard stared at each other, neither could move from where they stood." Sirius is that you?" Harry said shakily." HARRY, I thought I never will see you again!" Sirius yelled as he rushed forward to hug Harry, but as Sirius let Harry go, he suddenly look frighten." Oh no, now you are trap here also." Sirius worriedly said." Actually not anymore, I can get you both back home whenever you are ready." Harry informed his Godfather." But first, lets find the third wizard that should be here." Harry suggested, and luckily for the teens, both wizards knew where to find the last one, and soon, with the Crystals help, sent two wizards back to the Ministry.

Half an hour later, back in the Crystal's room, Harry, Jocelyn" still in wolf form", and Sirius was resting, and going over a few events after Sirius disappearances." Ah Sirius, There is something you should know?" Harry nervously started." What is wrong Harry?" Sirius asked, with a concern look." I know you were married, and had a child." Harry simply said, as Sirius sadly looked to Harry." I know I should've told you, but when I learned they both died, after I escape from Azkaban, it was hard just thinking about them." Sirius sadly informed, but was interrupted by Harry." Sirius there is something you should know, your daughter is alive, and was living with a pack of werewolves for the past ten years." Harry said to a wide-eye Sirius." My daughter is alive…" Sirius suddenly said, then realized what Harry had said." NO, is she a werewolf!" Sirius shouted, looking to Harry for confirmation." Yes Jocelyn your daughter, was a werewolf, but not anymore, since she and I was cure of that disease." Harry said, as Sirius looked unsure what to say." But you can't cure lycanthropy." Sirius said, in disbelief." I think I better start at the beginning, but please don't kill a certain someone when I'm done, since we MIGHT need his help." Harry said, and then told Sirius everything that happened during the past year.

Once Harry was done explaining, Sirius was ready to kill a certain Headmaster." THAT OLD FOOL, he gave a wizard's oath to protect you, I don't believe he broke it!" Sirius yelled, fuming at the mouth." Father, please don't do anything harsh." Jocelyn worriedly said, as soon as she returned to her human form." Jocelyn!" Sirius said, at first surprised at seeing Jocelyn, then without warning, Sirius rushed over to hug her." Oh Jocelyn, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I'm so sorry!" Sirius said, as he cried during the hug." Daddy it's alright, I'm fine now, that you are here, and we can start anew." Jocelyn said, happy to have a father.

As Harry and Jocelyn, finished catching up with Sirius, Ardor whom had left the room for their privacy, came by for a word." Excuse me, sorry for the interruption." Ardor said, as he floated up to the happy family." Sorry Ardor, forgotten about you, I want to introduce my Godfather, and Jocelyn's father Sirius." Harry said introducing Sirius." Sirius, this is Ardor, the one whom had explain everything to us." Harry finished, as Ardor floated by Sirius." Glad to finally meet you Mr. Black, it was I, who supplied you and your companions with food and such, during your stay here, I'm sorry I couldn't do any more then that." Ardor said, while looking very sorry." It's alright Ardor, I know there wasn't much you can do, with out the Crystal being here." Sirius said, while sounding grateful to the ghost

Once Sirius and Ardor was acquainted, Ardor turned to the teens." I'm sorry to disrupt your family reunion, but I think we should see, about freeing the Canidaens." Ardor suggested, and Harry nodded." Yes we should, do you know where is Dawn is at." Harry asked, as Ardor went to the Crystal, and waved his hand." The Crystal will show us where." Ardor informed, and a picture of Dawn talking to others appeared above the crystal." Dawn is at the Elder's building, there is approximately sixty-four Canidaens are located in the building." Ardor informed as he looked at the Crystal." Jocelyn lets go and get them now!" Harry said, and then turned to Sirius." We will try to be fast, and once we are done, we will talk more." Harry said as Sirius nodded." Take as long as you need, since I know the Canidaens are your new family." Sirius said, as Harry seemed grateful to him." Ardor, how do we bring the Canidaens to Canidae?" Harry asked Ardor." Just concentrate on the Crystal, when you focus on the ones you want to send to the Canidae courtyard, and it should bring them there." Ardor informed, and Harry nodded." Then will see you guys later." Harry said and then turned to Jocelyn." Lets go now, I bet Dawn is worried about us." Harry said, and was an Orb, and in the next second followed by Jocelyn, and they both disappeared.

ELDER'S BUILDING

In the Elder's chamber, Dawn and the other Elders were on the phones, getting updates on the trapped Canidaens, when two golden Orbs interrupted them." What in heavens name is that?" Dawn said, as Harry and Jocelyn appeared." Good afternoon Elder Dawn..." Harry started, but was cut off, when Dawn quickly got up and hugged both teens." Harry, Jocelyn, we were so worried about you both." Dawn quickly said, as the other Elders stared with wide-eyes, since they seemed to remember something Dawn had forgotten." We are all right Elder Dawn." Harry informed, as Dawn just remember what Dumbledore told her, before imprisoning the Canidaens." Wait a minute, aren't you both dead?" Dawn stuttered, as she quickly back away unsure what was going on." Elder Dawn, yes, we were executed, but we were giving a second chance to live, and not only that, we have a place where two-hundred-thousand Canidaens can live in peace." Jocelyn informed as Dawn looked shocked." That is more then enough room for all the sixty known Canidaen communities." Dawn said, as the other Elders stepped up." Harry, Jocelyn that is good news, but we have a problem, we can't leave the new wards Dumbledore had set up, to trap us." One Elder said, as he looked worried about their predicament." Not to worry, we can easily bypass that ward, just have get everyone ready and outside." Harry informed all the now relived Elders." We'll do that, after we contact the other communities, that we have a way to free them form their traps." Elder Dawn said, as she and the others quickly went to the phones to contact all the Canidaen communities.

CANIDAE

It took almost took the whole week, to bring all the Canidaens to Canidae, and then to help them get settled in the main building, which was lucky for everyone, there was just fewer than fifty thousand Canidaens, but as soon as they were settled, a meeting was quickly set up, with all the leaders.

In the main building of the city, a group of over sixty Canidaens was seated in a large round room, their eyes was on the center of the room, where eight people was seated, and was preparing the meeting that was about to start.

It took a few minutes after everyone got settled down, when Dawn stood up, to address those present." As you all know, I'm the head Elder Dawn, to my right is Elder Cecelia." Dawn said, pointing to a grey hair woman, whom stood up to bow to everyone, and then sat back down." And to my left is Elder Jay." Dawn continued, as a man with graying hair stood up and bowed." Next to Elder Cecilia, is Elder Mark." Dawn said continuing the introduction, and another graying hair man stood up and bowed." And lastly, beside Elder Jay, is Elder Brian." Dawn finished, as a white haired man stood up and bowed." Now our guests for this meeting are Harry Potter, Jocelyn black, whom both found our ancestors home, and Sirius Black their guardian." The teens and Sirius stood up, as their names was called, and once they sat down Dawn started the meeting.

Once introductions were out of the way, Dawn looked to the leaders." Before we go into the treaty, Dumbledore had carelessly broken, we need to address of how we are going to feed." Dawn said, as everyone nodded in agreement." Since we don't have animals living near here, I suggest that we take the blood potion for the time being, and eat cook food for now." Dawn inform the group." Elder, that won't do, since we both can't cook properly, and also we don't have excess to the potions ingredients." Someone called out from the seats." The blood potion will be handed out every morning, since I'm told that Canidae, have an unlimited supply of ingredients, which those who are scientist in our community is making a mass production of the potion, as well of other potions, they are learning from the city's huge libraries." Dawn informed." And as for foods, the magic of Canidae will be supplying for us." Dawn finished, as many agreed to this accommodations.

Once the feedings problem was settled, Dawn went into the next order of business." Now I know we got mix feelings about what Dumbledore did to us, and what he did to two of our cubs, but I feel we should help the wizards with the war with Voldemort!" Dawn said, as a number of people protested." Elder, I don't think we shouldn't get involve with the war!" Someone said, as others voice similar thoughts." Please listen to what I have to say, before deciding!" Dawn called out, and once the leaders slowly quieted down, Dawn again spoke up." Before I go on, believe me that I would not have done this, but I do feel that Voldemort IS A THREAT, and not only with the wizarding world, also sooner or later, WE WILL be involved in this war." Dawn started, as everyone looked to her, many was considering what she was saying." And I feel that if we help the wizards, we could end this war fast." Dawn finished, as the leaders started talking among themselves.

For a while talked was abundant among the leaders, and the Elders waited till the leaders was done." Elder Dawn, what are our chances, if we help the wizards, and what are the chances that they will turn on us again?" A man from the front row had asked." Our chances are good, since the Keeper of Canidae, Ardor, had shown me an assortment of magical weapons, which will make us a formable opponent to any wizards." Dawn started." Also, the city Defenses, and offences, will protect those that are not fighting from harm, and will stop any wizards, from causing any harm to its citizens." Dawn finished, and a few looked nodded accepting what was said." Elder Dawn, from what I was told earlier, that the city itself, is in another dimension, would that be enough of a protection, if we decide to stay here, and not get involved with the war." Someone asked, and few looked interested at what Dawn would say." Yes, we will be protected, but still, there is a small chance of Voldemort winning, and if this happens, he could find out the truth about the so call Veil of Death, and attack us using it to invade the city!" Dawn warned." And I would prefer a battle away from the city, unless we can't help it." Dawn finished, and talked continued among the leaders.  
Half an hour had passed, before a leader stood up." We would like time to decide Elder Dawn, and we'll tell you our decision, by tomorrow night." The leader finished, as Dawn accepted it." In that case, the Elders will take our leave, so you can decide on your own, and tomorrow, will accept what you have decided." Dawn finished, and gestured those in the center of the room to leave.

Once out in the hallway, Dawn, Harry and Jocelyn separated from the others, to head to their rooms in the main building, but before entering her room, Dawn turn to the teens." There is a good chance they will help with the war, but I think we shouldn't work along side with the headmaster." Dawn suggested, as she sounded angry at the name." I know, since I'm not sure we can fully trust him yet." Harry informed." But Harry, how are we going to fight, if we are not with the headmaster." Jocelyn asked, as she looked to both Harry and Dawn." Simple, we will only provide help, and support, if the Muggles, the Order, the Ministry or the school is in trouble." Harry suggested, with Dawn approval." Yes that will do, and from what I heard, the Crystal can show us any Dark activity on the planet, so we can use that to our advantage." Dawn informed, as the others accepted it." But still, we need to see what the leaders will do about this war, before doing anything." Jocelyn reminded her friends." Then lets call it a night then, and see you both tomorrow." Dawn said with a yawned and left for her room." Harry, if we are not doing anything tomorrow, lets go to Hogwarts to see our friends." Jocelyn suggested." Good idea, and since it's a weekend, we can spend the entire day there." Harry happily said, as they separated, to their rooms.

The next day, as Harry and Jocelyn arrived in the largest dinning room, they ever seen, to have breakfast with their friends, but as they entered, the teens were quickly called upon." Harry, Jocelyn over here." Dawn called the teens, as they looked for a seat in an almost crowded room." Good morning Elders." Both teens warmly said, as they sat on the Elder's table." Good morning to both of you." The Elder's warmly greeted the teens." Harry, Jocelyn, before I forget, Ardor gave this to us." Dawn said, as she handed a white bracelets to each of the teens." What is it?" Harry asked, as he noticed that the white bracelet had a one inch blue crystal in it." It's charmed to communicate with another that also has a bracelet." Dawn informed as the teens place the bracelet on." Wow, we can now talk to you any time we want?" Jocelyn excitedly asked." Yes you can, just say or think of the name you want to talk too, and you will hear them in your head, just like using telepathy." Dawn informed, and the teens quickly understood." Thanks this will help us a lot, but will everyone get this?" Jocelyn asked." Just about everyone that live here, will get the bracelet." Dawn said, looking to the teens." Elder Dawn, I was wondering if we could have four of these bracelets, for our friends at school." Harry hopefully asked." If you trust them, I don't see why not." Dawn said, after a few seconds of thinking, and then Dawn looked to the side." Ardor, can I have four bracelets for Harry and Jocelyn!" Dawn simply asked, and four bracelets appeared out of nowhere, on the table before Dawn." If you need anything, just ask Ardor, he will try to help us anyway he can." Dawn informed, and the teens looked grateful for his help.

Soon after breakfast was over, Harry and Jocelyn quickly informed Dawn and Sirius where they were going, and left Canidae, to appear near Hagrid's hut." HARRY, JOCELYN, you're alive!" Both teens heard Hagrid yelled, as soon as they appeared." Oh no..." Harry started, but was cut off, as Hagrid gave both teens a bone shattering hug." Good morning Hagrid, nice to see you again." Jocelyn said, as Hagrid let them go, and then looked seriously at the teens." You know, you both got the school in state of worry, since you disappeared after showing everyone that you both are alive." Hagrid said, looking down at the teens." Sorry, we didn't have much of a choice, since we weren't fully in control of what was happening at that time." Jocelyn worriedly informed Hagrid." Hagrid, how are our friends doing." Harry asked to change the subject, as he looked up at the half giant." They are very worried, it might be best if you visit them soon." Hagrid suggested, and the teens nodded." Then we should be going, we'll come back to see you before we leave." Harry informed, startling Hagrid." Leave, you are not going to stay and continue your schooling." Hagrid asked, giving the teen a puzzled look." No, we will be studying on our own." Harry informed Hagrid, since at Canidae, they had a huge library full of ancient texts of magic, that Ardor had shown them the day before." We should be going Harry; our friends must be very worried now." Jocelyn suggested, stopping Hagrid from asking more questions." Yeah, see you later in the afternoon Hagrid." Harry said, as both he and Jocelyn turn into their Orb form, and flew to the school.

At the same time just outside of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione was walking by the lake, for a relaxing stroll." Ron, we should head back, to look up more spells for the DA." Hermione suggested, after awhile of walking in silence." Hermione, we got a few days before the next meeting, so it can wait." Ron started, but was cut off, as two golden Orbs appeared." HARRY, JOCELYN!" Both friends called out, and the two lost friends appeared before them." Ron, Hermione, good to see you again!" Harry and Jocelyn said, just as the two friends, quickly gave them a hug.

Once hugs were out of the way, Hermione spoke first." HARRY JAMES POTTER AND JOCELYN BLACK, WERE HAVE YOU BOTH BEEN!" Hermione said quite angrily." Please Hermione, lets go inside, and we'll tell you everything." Jocelyn suggested, as Hermione nodded." Alright then, since we should find a place for some privacy, the Room of Requirements should be fine." Harry suggested, and they all left to the school.

On the way to the Room of Requirements, Harry and Jocelyn was not seen, since they made themselves invisible, as they walked threw the hallways, till they reach their destination." We need a comfrey place to talk, and rest." Harry said, as he walked about a painting, then a door appeared." Lets hurry and go inside." Harry said, as he opened the door, to an exact copy of the Gryffindor's common room, where they all quickly sat down, and then Harry and Jocelyn talked for almost an hour.

Once Harry and Jocelyn was finished talking, a wide-eye Hermione spoke first." You have a huge library, can I see it!" Hermione quickly demanded." Yes Hermione, you can come by to read till your hearts contempt." Jocelyn said, as she smiled at Hermione's love for reading." We can decide your visit later, once the Canidaen's decide what to do about the war with Voldemort." Harry informed, making Ron flinch." Harry, is there anything else there that I might be interested." Ron hopefully asked, since he was not too thrilled about the library." There might be, since we still didn't explore the entire city yet." Harry said, just as the door to the room opened, to reveal someone Harry had not want to see yet.

Once the door opened, Harry and Jocelyn quickly stood up." Professor Dumbledore!" Harry called out in a not so friendly manner." Mr. Potter, Miss. Black, this is an unexpected surprise." Dumbledore said, while smiling as he came in with a shocked Mcgonagal." Mr. Potter, Miss. Black, I guess the rumors that you both are alive are true." Mcgonagal said, once her shock of seeing the two teens wore off." Well we were giving a second chance to live, no thanks to Dumbledore!" Harry spat out, while glaring at Dumbledore." Harry please, I'm sorry for what I did, I know I can't change the past, but can we again start over." Dumbledore pleaded." I'll give you a second chance professor, but one last warning, this is the last chance you get." Harry finished." Thank you Harry, I will not disappoint you again." Dumbledore sadly started." But please, can you tell us about this city you found." Dumbledore asked, looking very interested." The city is the Canidaen's ancestor's home, and at this moment all sixty Canidaens communities is there." Harry started, and again went into what he told Ron and Hermione.

Once Harry was done, Dumbledore looked to Harry." Harry, if the Canidaens let us, could we use the city of Canidae as a refuge for those fighting in the war." Dumbledore kindly asked." I was thinking of maybe allowing shop keepers to set up shop in the city, and allowing families to live there." Harry started, after a thought." But of course we need the leader's permission to do so." Harry informed, as Dumbledore accepted it.

Once talks about the Canidae city was over, Dumbledore changed the subject." Harry, Jocelyn, I hope you both be attending Hogwarts again, since I will accept you both back." Dumbledore suggested, looking very sorry, at the reason they weren't attending." Sorry Professor, but since our powers are now quit different from wizard standards, we will have to learn from our libraries, which are far more advance then what you teach, and because of that, we must decline your offer." Harry informed as Dumbledore looked unsure." As you wish, but the offer will still stand, if you both change your minds." Dumbledore said, after a long sigh." Mr. Potter, care to tell us what these powers are?" Mcgonagal questioned." The powers that we have now, is what we call Will magic, it allows us to control magic by just willing it to happen, so no spells or wand is needed." Harry informed the professors." Very interesting, but is it any good during a battle." Dumbledore asked." From what we read from our libraries, we can send out spells faster, increase our response time, and accuracy." Harry said, as both professors accepted it." All right then, if that is all, we will be going, and I do hope the Canidaens will give their answers soon." Dumbledore said, as he and Mcgonagal stood up to leave." Oh one last thing Harry and Jocelyn, I hope you both are planning to visit Professor Lupin, since he is anxious to see you again." Dumbledore informed the teens before leaving them.

After Dumbledore and Mcgonagal left, Harry and his friends left to see Remus, whom quickly hug his charges." Harry, Jocelyn, I sure hope you got a good explanation, to why you were gone for a week." Remus sternly said." Sorry Moony, we been quit busy for the last few days, with resettling the Canidaens, you won't believe how much work we had to do." Harry quickly informed Remus." Resettling the Canidaens, Harry what are you talking about?" Remus questioned, and Harry again went over what had happen the past few days.

Once Harry was done, he grinned as he looked to Remus." Ah Moony, there is something I want to show you at Canidae, can you come for a quick visit." Harry asked hopefully." I'm not sure if I can, since I got lots to do for my classes." Remus said, as Harry looked sadden." Moony please, you need to see this." Jocelyn pleaded, as Remus still looked unsure." Alright then, take me to Canidae." Remus finally relented." Sorry Ron, and Hermione, we'll take you later, since Moony REALLY needs to see this." Harry said turning to his friends, and then took Remus's hand, they was gone, along with Jocelyn.

In the Crystal's room, Harry appeared with Remus, whom started looking about." Hey Moony you got to see Canidae." Jocelyn quickly said, as she dragged Remus to the clear walls, and he gasped at the city before him." Wow, the city is huge!" Remus said, as Harry use his bracelet to call someone, and in the next second, someone appeared in the transport square." Ah, Moony you better turn around." Harry said, and when Remus turned he was wide-eyed." SIRIUS…" Remus only said, since he fainted." Pass it up Harry, you owe me five Galleons." Sirius grinned, as Harry passed the coins." Hey, you owe me three Galleons!" Jocelyn quickly said, as Harry groaned." This is the last time, I will bet with you two." Harry grumbled, as he waved his hand at Remus, waking him up." Harry, did I finally have a nervous breakdown." Remus asked, as Harry helped the older werewolf up." No Moony, Sirius is alive, since the Veil of Death is actually a portal to Canidae, so he has been trapped here for the past year." Harry informed his professor." Padfoot is it really you!" Remus called out, as Sirius grinned." The one and the only, Padfoot is back." Sirius said all important like." I'm going to kill you for that stunt in the Ministry!" Remus suddenly said, and then went to hug his old friend." Don't worry old friend, I'm planning to live as long as possible." Sirius said, as they hug each other like brothers.

For a few minutes, Harry and Jocelyn waited, till Harry look lost in thought for a few seconds, but quickly snapped out of it." Sirius, Remus, I'm sorry to cut your reunion short, but the Leaders had ended their meeting, and is calling everyone back to the meeting hall." Harry quickly said, as he got onto the transport square." Oh Moony, you are invited also." Harry quickly informed his professor." MEETING HALL!" Harry called out, and then was gone.

Once everyone was seated in the Meeting Hall, Dawn stood up to address the leaders." Before we begin, this is Remus Lupin, another guardian of Harry and Jocelyn." Dawn introduce Remus as he stood up to face the leaders, and then a leader stood up." Welcome Remus Lupin, to our city." The leader kindly said, then turning to Dawn." We the leaders of Canidae, do feel that we need to get involved with the war, and will asking for volunteers among those ages around Twenty-five to Forty, which by our guess around eight-thousand Canidaens." The Leader finished." Thank you for your support, it is more then enough to help the wizards." Dawn informed, as she looked happy about the decision.

With the decision of the War was made, Harry stood up." Once the volunteers are sorted, there is a special room, which will make training the volunteer fast, since a week in the room, will be an hour outside." Harry started, as he notice the leaders was interested." Hopefully this cut the time needed to fully train the volunteers, and at the same time, will be able to help the wizards within the month." Harry finished, with the approval of the leaders." That will be a good idea, we'll send the first group of volunteers into the room, but how many can the room hold." A leader asked." A hundred at one time, and according to Ardor, training should only take two weeks, to learn and use the magical weapons." Harry informed the leaders." That is good news; we'll start this as soon as possible." The leader said ending their talks about the war.

Once the volunteer's situation was over, Harry spoke up again." Leaders, I want to make a recommendation on using Canidae as a safe haven for refugees of the war." Harry suggested making everyone look to him." Harry, I'm not sure we should do this, since this could jeopardize the security of the city?" Dawn informed the youngster." Not really, since the wards can keep the Death Eaters out, while bringing those who fully support the light into the city." Harry stated, since he read almost everything about the wards." We will keep this in mind for now, and discuss it in a later meeting." Another leader started, as others agreed." But for now, we should work on getting our volunteers, and then getting them ready for this war." The leader finished, as Harry accepted it." Good, it been a long meeting, and we should rest till tomorrow, before meeting with our fellow Canidaens." A Leader said to end the meeting, and everyone left the room.

Once in the hallway, Dawn turned on the wizards." Remus, since Sirius can't be seen outside of Canidae, could you be our liaison for our contact in the wizarding world." Dawn asked, as she looked hopeful." It will be my pleasure, Elder Dawn; I will see what I can do to help bring our people together." Remus said sounding dedicated to his new job." I expect it so, and as our liaison, I would expect you here every Saturday for any reports on the wizarding world you have, and we'll give you reports on our progress." Dawn suggested, and Remus nodded." I will do that, if Harry or Jocelyn doesn't mind transporting me around." Remus asked, as he turned to the teens." Actually we won't need too, since we can create a transport square in your quarters." Harry informed his professor." Isn't that dangerous, since anyone could use it to get into our city?" Dawn questioned." Not really, since I can make it so that only certain people can see it, and use it." Harry said, as Dawn sighed." All right you can, but I want to know who yo will be allowing to use it, all right." Dawn warned, and Harry quickly nodded." Good, now Remus, you better head to Professor Dumbledore, and tell him of our plans for now." Dawn suggested, and Remus saluted, and then turns to his old friend." See you later Padfoot, I will be back next Saturday." Remus said, as he hugged Sirius." I'll see you next Saturday Moony." Sirius said, as Harry took Remus's arm, and was gone, along with Jocelyn.


	7. City of Canidae part three

A/N; Sorry there about the long chapters, but the next one Voldemort will make a appearance, and finally some action.

Some background on these chapters, I actually been working on Canidae idea for the last month or so, that is why the chapters is so long, and about the Lizarians, the Canidaens ancestors, I actually base them on Star Treke Voyager series, where they discovered that humans was not the first to leave earth.

Also, I don't own Harry Potter or its characters/

Canidae

Its been almost a month since the Canidaens settled in Canidae, and a few was making the most of the city, by starting up their businesses, they had before they were detained by the wizards, while others got ready their army of Canidaens, which been ready for action for the past couple weeks, but so far they weren't sent out on any mission.

While many of the Canidaens, got into their daily routine, a large red wolf, with golden wings, is flying high above the large city, making a number of passes, before landing in one of the small guard towers, that was located, at each end of the large star shape building." How was the flight?" One of five guards asked, as Harry returned to his human self." Not bad, but I wished Jocelyn was up there with me." Harry sighed, since Jocelyn had gone to help with one of the Canidaen's schools that were quickly set up, at the beginning, but a call interrupted their talks." Harry, this is Elder Dawn, I need you to head over to the Meeting hall." Dawn called out into Harry's mind, using her bracelet." Okay Elder Dawn, be there in a sec." Harry sent back, and headed to a transport square, after a quick wave to the guards.

In the Meeting Hall, Harry met up with Jocelyn, Sirius and Remus." Wow, this must be important for all of us to be here!" Harry thought, since they were rarely called to sit at the meetings.

As Harry and his friends sat, Dawn stood up to face Remus." Remus Lupin, we the Canidaen people, came to the conclusion, that we would allow wizards to be sheltered, and opened up shops, under the protection of Canidae." Dawn informed, as she smiled at the relief of Remus and the others." Elder Dawn, thank you for your help, I know this will be the start of a good relationship between our people." Remus said thankfully, since they were waiting for almost month, for the Leaders to decide on this matter." I sure hope so too, but please make sure that Professor Dumbledore knows that WE WILL NOT allow any bias thinking, while the wizards stay on Canidae, or they will be automatically be removed from the city." Dawn warned, as Remus nodded." I'll make sure that the Headmaster knows that." Remus said, as he bowed to thank Dawn for their generosity.

Once Dawn finished with Remus, she turned to Harry." Harry, I want to go ahead with the plan to help secure Hogwarts, since it is a hot spot for an attack from Voldemort forces, we feel we could help protect the children better with the plan in affect." Dawn inform the teenager." Elder, thank you for allowing this plan to take place, but will you allow the students to visits our shops, since Hogsmeade is now a ghost town." Harry hopefully asked." We will decide on that, once the wizarding shops, is set up here, and is fully functioning." Dawn informed, as Harry accepted the answered." Then if that is all, I better warned Professor Dumbledore of our plans." Harry finished, as Dawn nodded that the meeting was over for the teens.

Once Harry and his friends left the Meeting hall, Jocelyn turned to Harry." Harry, I want to come with you!" Jocelyn quickly asked, as Remus step up to the teens." Can you bring me to Hogwarts, since I need to see Dumbledore now?" Remus asked Harry, whom nodded to both of them, and then turned to Sirius." Padfoot, sorry about this, but can you hold down the fort?" Harry jokingly asked." No problem Harry, at least here is better then staying at Grimmauld Place." Sirius joked, as Harry and the others rolled their eyes." Yeah sure Sirius, you like it here, only because there are more girls to flirt with." Harry said, shaking his head, at his godfather's attempts to date one of the Canidaens." Come on Harry; leave my father alone, since we got things to do." Jocelyn reminded her friends, and soon two orbs was seen, and disappeared from the hallway.

Hogwarts

In Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore was having a meeting with several Order members, when the there was a knock on the door." Please come in Harry, Jocelyn, and Remus." Dumbledore called and the three entered." Oh sorry, we didn't know you were in a meeting." Remus quickly apologized, as he noticed some of the Order members." HARRY, JOCELYN!" Tonks gasped out, as she and others quickly stood up, and removed their wands." EVERYONE STAND DOWN NOW!" Dumbledore quickly commanded, as the Order's wands seem too disappeared from their hands, and appeared in Harry's, and Jocelyn's hands." Have you forgotten from the last meeting, I said that they been cleared from my mistake!" Dumbledore continued, ignoring the shocked looks from the Order." Sorry sir, it's still shock to see them alive!" Tonks shakily informed, as the others agreed." Please Harry, Jocelyn, return their wands, and tell us, what is happening in Canidae?" Dumbledore suggested, and as soon as they all were seated, Remus started telling about the meeting they just came from.

Once Remus was finished talking, Dumbledore smiled." This will be a great help, in keeping everyone safe, and sound." Dumbledore started, but Remus was not done yet." I know, but there more, we also have another plan in the works, but Harry, Jocelyn and Elder Dawn, is keeping a close lip on it." Remus said, as he turned to Harry, whom was looking innocently away." Harry, what is this plan you guys are working on?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he and others looked interested." We have a way of increasing the wards on Hogwarts, to five-hundred percent, and at the same time, will keep any one with dark intentions from entering the school grounds period!" Harry started, getting everyone attention." Not only that, once the wizarding stores are running, Elder Dawn will allow students to shop there." Harry finished, making everyone look like Christmas came early." This is great news Harry, and with Canidae's wards, the students will be fully protected." Dumbledore suggested, as the others nodded in agreement.

As Harry finished with the good news, Harry spoke again." Professor, there is something you should know about Canidae; it is sort of a mobile city." Harry stated, as everyone turned to him." What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore asked." Well, Canidae is actually a floating city, and to increase Hogwarts wards, we need to place the city over Hogwarts, to fully protect the students." Harry finished, as everyone stared in shocked." Harry, there is no way magic can keep a city up in the air, for long periods of time." Dumbledore said, not believing that Canidae have that much power." Actually Canidae can, since the Poloaxis Crystal, has a hundred times more magic in it, then all the magic combine on this planet!" Harry calmly informed the now very shocked group." And because of that, Canidae can stay in the air for over a thousand years, while keeping Hogwarts protected." Harry finished, while smiling at the very shocked looks from everyone, accept for Jocelyn.

Ten minutes later, the shock of what was said wore off, Dumbledore spoke." Harry, exactly how big is Canidae?" Dumbledore shakily asked." It's a mile in diameter, but since the inside of the city is magically enlarged, the outside is only about half a mile in diameter." Harry finished, making everyone stare at Harry." Even though this will be a great help Harry, what should we do about Astronomy class, since the city will block the sky?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked to Harry." The city can remain invisible, until it is needed to show itself, so it shouldn't be a problem." Harry stated, and Dumbledore accepted it.

With the city plan done, Dumbledore turn to his guests." Is there anything else would you like to add, before we end this meeting?" Dumbledore asked." Is their any word from Voldemort?" Jocelyn nervously asked." No, he been keeping quiet for the last month, since Harry's and your death, but I'm sure he may have heard rumors of your resurrections." Dumbledore warned the teens." We will be careful, and plus we should be fully protected in both Canidae and Hogwarts." Jocelyn said, as Harry nodded in agreement." Then we should end the meeting now, and set the plans in motion." Dumbledore suggested, and everyone left the office.

Couple days later, Harry along with all of Hogwarts professors, was standing before Hogwarts, to await the arrival of Canidae." Potter, I sure hope you know what you are doing!" Snape rudely hissed, as everyone got settled down on some comfry chairs." Not to worry professor, Canidae should be at least a hundred feet higher then the tallest tower of Hogwarts." Harry said, as he got a call from Jocelyn, whom was in The Crystal's room." Harry, we are ready, for the move." Jocelyn voice sounded in Harry's head." Professors, there should be a reddish cloud appearing soon, that is where Canidae will appear." Harry said, as he turned to Dumbledore." I'm going to guild the city into place, and once it is settled down, I'll give you the grand tour." Harry informed, and turned into his winged wolf form, and flew off into the air.

Up in the air, Harry was hovering just above the Astronomy tower." Jocelyn, I'm in place, and ready for your arrival." Harry telepathy called out to Jocelyn." I'm opening the portal now; you will see it in a few seconds." Jocelyn informed, and then huge red cloud appeared high above the lake, just as Jocelyn had said." The portal is here, and where it should be Jocelyn, you can start the move now." Harry sent out, and soon the cloud shifted, as something started slowly passing threw the portal, and soon the dark golden walls of Canidae was appearing." Jocelyn I'm starting to see the city walls, everything is going as plan." Harry quickly sent out, then as he saw the two southern guard towers." This tower five, we are cleared of the portal." A guard sent out, using his bracelet." Tower four, is clear of the portal, and we can see Hogwarts bellow us!" Another guard sent out, and after ten minutes, Harry could see the main tower slowly coming into view." This is Jocelyn, Crystal's Tower is threw the portal!" Jocelyn happily said." I see the tower, and it look bigger then it does in the city." Harry said, as he continued hovering.

Everything was going as plan, until an urgent message was sent out." Calling all Canidaens, we got Death eaters in the forest, and heading this way." Dawn voice interrupted all talks." Harry, we can't defend Canidae, until the city, is out of the portal!" Jocelyn warned, as Harry grinned." Dawn, is everyone in place?" Harry sent out, and gotten a quick reply." Yes, group one, and two, each with five hundred Canidaens, is in place, and the others are waiting to back them up." Dawn sent out, as Harry looked to the forest." Great, I can't leave till Canidae is in place, since anything can go wrong during the move." Harry thought to himself, and then sent out a message." Dawn keep group one invisible, and have them wait for the Death eaters to make the first move, and contact Professor Dumbledore, that he will have company coming, but tell them not to worry we got it under control." Harry sent out, and with a quick reply, Harry waited with one eye on the city, and another on the ground.  



	8. Canidaen Guard

A/N; Finally finished this chapter, and it was not easy to write, since I had lots of ideas, but unfortunately many of them was turn down, while writing this chapter, hope you like the battle.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review, and thanks to those who did.

Explanation of a Canidaen Guard

Armor

White robes, with a gold wolf head on its back. Can either block or weaken any curse" including the unforgivables" enough for the guard to be only stunned if hit.

Weapons

Magical crossbow; Can either stunned, kill or injured, uses its owner magic to shot white arrows. Downside to this weapon, it drains the owner magically, and can be only shot fifty times before the owner is magically exhausted.

Another function for the crossbow, it could create a shield using the Canidaen magic, but with the same effect of using the arrows.

Strategy

Canidaen guards go in groups of various numbers, which would be chosen before the battle.

When guard is stunned, injured or almost magically exhausted, during a battle, the person is automatically port keyed to the time displacement room to help the person recover faster.

When a guard is sent to the time displacement room, another guard from a backup group will take the person's place, to keep the numbers the same as the start of the battle.

ON WITH THE STORY

HOGWARTS

On the ground of Hogwarts, Dumbledore looked graved, as he got Dawn's message threw his bracelet, then turn to the other professors, whom was sitting as they watched Canidae appearing." Professors, we got a problem, Death Eaters are coming threw the forest." Dumbledore gravely informed, as he stood up with his wand in his hand." Sir, how many are there?" Mcgonagal shakily asked." According to Elder Dawn, just over two-hundred Death Eaters, but luckily we got a five-hundred of the Canidaen Guards to help us." Dumbledore informed, as the other professors got out their wands, and waited for the battle to begin.

Up in the air, Harry only could watch helplessly as dark cloaked figures started appearing out of the Forbidden Forest." Great, I wish I was done there." Harry thought, as the Death Eaters started their way towards the professors.

About halfway to the professors, the Death Eaters suddenly stopped, as they now notice Canidae slowly appearing in the sky." What is that?" A Death Eater said, as a snake like man stepped up." It doesn't matter, what ever it is, it won't save Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed, and sent the Death Eaters moving.

As Voldemort got ten feet of Dumbledore, he looked evilly to Dumbledore." It feels good to be walking back here in Hogwarts." Voldemort said, as he looked about." Leave Riddle, you are not welcome!" Dumbledore said, in a not so friendly tone, while his wand pointed at Voldemort." Hello dear Proffesor Dumbledore, my old professor, and the cause of the Savior of the Wizarding world downfall!" Voldemort started with a bow." Good to see you again Dumbledore, and thanks for killing the brat off." Voldemort finished, with a smiled." No thanks to you, I know now that it was you who tricked me into executing Harry, and Jocelyn!" Dumbledore angrily said, as Voldemort straighten to his full height." Now, now, don't blame me for your mistakes!" Voldemort scolded." Mistake, you made me lose the respect of a number of people." Dumbledore spoke in a not so friendly tone." Just as I hope would happen, but before we go further, what is that in the sky?" Voldemort asked, as he pointed a long skeletal fingered to Canidae." That is our salvation, Riddle, and the start of your destruction." Dumbledore said, as Voldemort looked to him." That will never happen!" Voldemort yelled, and then turn to his men." Leave no one alive." Voldemort commanded, and then turned to face the professors, but was shocked to be also facing five hundred white robed muggles, holding six inch long crossbows, which was pointing at them.

For a while no one spoke, till Voldemort glared at Dumbledore." Dumbledore, using Muggles to fight your battles now are you?" Voldemort hissed." These are not ordinary Muggles Voldemort." Dumbledore said, as he stared Voldemort down." Then lets see what these Muggles can do." Voldemort barked, then with a wave to his followers." ATTACK!" Voldemort yelled, and all the Death Eaters shot numerous spells." SHIELDS UP!" A Canidaen guard yelled, and a golden shield appeared before the defenders, stopping all spells in their tracks.

After the first volley of spells, Voldemort and his Death Eaters stopped their casting, since they were shocked to see that the Muggles and professors were unharmed." CANIDAEN GUARDS, ATTACK!" Yelled a Guard, and hundreds of white arrows was shot towards the Death Eaters, but only succeeding in taking out a quarter of the enemy, since the others was able to erect a shield against the magical arrows.

Minutes after the Canidaen Guards shot their arrows, the second group shot their arrows surprising the Death Eaters, and soon a huge battle between Light and Darkness started.

Up above the astronomy towers, Harry only could watch as the professors and his fellow Canidaens fight the Death Eaters, but a voice interrupted him." This is Tower three; we are free from the portal." A Guard from tower Three called out." This is Tower two; we are clear from the portal!" Another Guard called out." Great, we still got another fifteen minutes before the city is clear from the tower." Harry thought, as watch Canidae slowly pass threw the portal." This is taking too long?" Harry thought, just as an urgent message was sent out.

Crystal's Room

In the center of the Crystal's room, as Jocelyn sat near the center, as she watched a number of magical screens showing a number of places, from the battle on Hogwarts grounds, Harry in flight, and Canidae coming out of the portal." Ardor, how much more time before we could bring up Canidae defenses?" Jocelyn asked, as she looked to the ghost." Since we still got less then fifteen minutes before Canidae is finally free of the portal, I would say another twenty minutes." Ardor finished, as he looked at the screen of Canidae over.

Some minutes pass, when warning beeps alert Dawn, whom sat across from Jocelyn." This is Elder Dawn, calling groups three and four, please get ready, since we got four hundred Death Eaters in Canidae!" Dawn called out worriedly, as she watched her own magical screens in front of her." Death Eaters! How did they get here?" Jocelyn quickly asked, as she turned to Dawn." By accident I guess?" Ardor started, as he floated to where Dawn was sitting." Yes, look like they were port keyed here, but look like Canidae was not their destination." Ardor finished, since he notice the Death Eaters looking around looking unsure where they are." Shoot, with Canidae being here now, must have misdirected their port keyed settings!" Dawn quickly explained." Yes that would explain it." Ardor said, just a message was sent out." This is Sirius, I will be joining group three, since I'm in the area." Sirius called out, as Jocelyn looked not so nicely." FATHER, you better not get hurt or else!" Jocelyn said in a way, making everyone skin crawl." Don't worry daughter dear, I will be wearing Canidae's battle armor, so if I get hit with a spell, I will be sent to the time room, for a fast recovery." Sirius quickly explained." And please don't do that, you reminded me of your mother's temper." Sirius said, as he signed off." OH I should be out there fighting!" Jocelyn yelled in anger, since she really didn't want to be stuck here." I know you do, but unfortunately you and Harry, are the only one's can control the Crystal's magic, to move the city, and bring up the defenses." Ardor reminded Jocelyn." Yeah, yeah I know!" Jocelyn said, glaring dangerously at Ardor, whom was retreating to a safe distance." Children, lets get back to what we were doing alright." Dawn quickly intervened." Hey, I'm over a hundred-thousand years old, so I'm not a child." Ardor reprimanded." I know, but sometimes you still act like you are one." Dawn finished, and then ignored Ardor to help direct the Canidaen Guards to the enemy's positions.

Canidae main shopping distract, city square

The shopping distract was crawling with Death Eaters, and they all were dumbfounded," Did Dumbledore renovated Hogwarts." A Death Eater stupidly asked." Don't be so stupid, we are not in Hogwarts, since the magic here is somehow different?" Another Death Eater said, just as someone yelled." CANIDAEN GUARDS ATTACK!" A Guard yelled from the top of the walls of Canidae, and seconds later hundreds of arrows flew, but all missed, as the Death Eater dodged them, by turning into dark shapes." This is Guard three; we got a problem, since the Death Eaters are Dark Werewolves." The guard called out, since that was what the Prophet was calling the new type of werewolves." This is Elder Dawn; you have permission to use deadly force, so set the crossbow to kill." Dawn gravely informed, as all the Guards quickly did as they were told.

A little over five minutes into the battle, Sirius and a number of the guards was battling the Dark Werewolves, in the square, and luckily for him, his armor protected them from the wolf bites." Get off you hairy beast!" Sirius yelled as a wolf clamp his jaw around his arm." Eat this." Sirius yelled as he shoved his crossbow into the wolf's side, and shot a white arrow into the wolf, instantly killing it." Sirius are you alright!" A Guard asked, as Sirius threw the dead wolf to the ground, he turned to the Guard." Don't worry, the armor protected me." Sirius quickly said, as he shot a number of arrows into a pack of wolves, instantly killing three.

Ten minutes later, the Dark wolves were being over run, by the Canidaen Guards, when the long awaited message was called out." This is Tower one, Canidae is clear of the portal, I repeat, Canidae is clear of the portal." The tower guard happily said, as shouts came from all over Canidae." This is Elder Dawn, continue fighting, we still need five minutes to bring up the defenses." Dawn reminded everyone, and the Guards continued fighting.

Astronomy Tower at the same time

Up in the air, Harry noticed the professors and the Canidaens was having some trouble, with the stronger Dark wizards, especially when half of them turn into Dark Werewolves, and at the same time more Death Eaters ran out of the forest." Jocelyn, I'm heading down to help with the battle on the ground!" Harry called out, as he felt a not so friendly feeling from Jocelyn." Harry you can't we need you there to help position Canidae!" Jocelyn warned." We don't need to do it now, just get the defenses up for now, and then later we will out Canidae in its place." Harry quickly said, then flew downwards towards the battle.

On the grounds of Hogwarts

The battle was fierce, as Dumbledore tirelessly battle the Death Eaters, dodged the Dark Werewolves, and Voldemort at the same time." You can't win old man!" Voldemort hissed, as he waved his wand at Dumbledore." Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled, but missed Dumbledore, as side stepped the green curse." You can't win Voldemort!" Dumbledore said, with hint anger." Dolore!" Dumbledore called out, and shot a red spell at Voldemort, but miss and hit a Death Eater in the back, causing him to scream in pain." The pain curse, which is not as powerful as the Cruciatus curse, but too bad it doesn't drive a person into insanity." Voldemort hissed, and then pointed his wand at Dumbledore." Crucio!" Voldemort screamed, and hit Dumbledore as he was distracted by another curse, sent his way.

When Dumbledore fell to the torture curse, the battle froze at once as Voldemort held Dumbledore under the curse for almost a minute, and would have gone longer, if he was not distracted." What is that?" Voldemort yelled, as he quickly removed the curse, and looked up, to see a huge fire ball falling towards the battle." NO ITS GOING TO HIT US!" Voldemort and almost everyone yelled, just seconds before the fireball exploded unto them, causing a huge firestorm that expended throughout the battlefield.

Minutes went by, as both from the Light and Dark forces picked themselves up from the burnt remains of Hogwarts grounds, and to their surprise, only the Dark Werewolves was burnt to a crisp." DUMBLEDORE is this your doing?" Voldemort angrily hissed." No, it was mine Tom Riddle!" Said a voice behind Voldemort, and he turned to be face to face with Harry Potter

For a few minutes, Voldemort only could stare at Harry." POTTER! Can't you stay dead and buried?" Voldemort hissed, and quickly stepped back." Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort yelled, and the curse hit Harry before he could move, but to everyone surprised, it flew threw Harry, and struck an unexpected Death Eater." You should've known that curse won't work on me." Harry said, as he shook his head at Voldemort." But, but you are dead, my spies saw you get executed!" Voldemort stuttered unbelieving that Harry was standing before him, while at the same time radiating more power then Voldemort could ever imagine." I am back Riddle, and thanks to your doing, I have more power then you will ever dream of having." Harry calmly said, as he raise his right hand and flicked his forefinger at Voldemort, causing him to fly backwards and into the forbidden forest, which was over fifty feet away." Now that the trash taken care of, now for the rest of the garbage." Harry said with a grinned, and knelt down, with his hands to the ground." Massa Assorda!" Harry yelled, causing a golden dome to appear around him, then in a spilt second, it expended to the size of the entire battlefield, before it vanished, leaving stunned Death Eaters in its wake." Canidaen Guards, I will leave the rest to you, I will be spending sometime in the time room, to get some rest, before placing the city above Hogwarts." Harry tiredly informed, and became a golden orb, which disappeared into the city.

Crystals Tower

As soon as Jocelyn had full control of the wards, she quickly vaporized the remaining Dark Werewolves, and once it was clear, she replaced the wards that was taken down, before they made the move threw the portal.

As soon as Jocelyn got the wards around Canidae in place, she quickly rushed to the Transport square." TIME ROOM!" Jocelyn angrily yelled, and vanished." Oh boy, Harry is going to get it now!" Dawn thought, as she cringed at what Jocelyn would do to him, for worrying her.

In the time room, everyone whom was still there, was quickly backing away in fright, as Jocelyn made her way to the private section of the room, where she knew Harry would be, and once there." HARRY JAMES POTTER, how could you be so foolish to absorb that much power from the Crystal, you could have been killed!" Jocelyn yelled making everyone within earshot covered their ears." Sorry Jocelyn, I had to trick Voldemort for the time being, I had no choice." Harry quickly informed, as he backed away, since he was not immune to Jocelyn temper tantrums." No choice, I give…" Jocelyn started, but was cut off, since Harry did, the only thing he could do to calm Jocelyn which was to kiss her deeply, and hold her to him." You pay for that too Harry Potter!" Jocelyn telepathically sent, before losing herself in the kiss.  



	9. New Diagon Alley

A/N: At this moment, the next few chapters, the story be kind of slow moving, since I need time to work on some ideas I have for future chapters, but I will try to make it as interesting as I can.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its charecters, and please review.

TIME ROOM

Some minutes had passed as Harry and Jocelyn share a long and wonderful kiss, but it didn't last long." HARRY JAMES POTTER, REMOVE YOUR LIPS FROM MY DAUGHTER!" The voice of a not so friendly Sirius Black sounded, and the teens quickly separated, as they turned to face a not so happy Sirius Black." HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE A DEAD WIZARD!" Sirius yelled, and lounged at Harry, but Harry quickly turned into his wolf form, and ran with his tail between his legs out of the door, with Sirius in his dog form running in hot pursuit." Jocelyn, help me please!" Harry telepathically pleaded." Great he can fight Death Eaters, but not a not so happy Godfather, and soul mate." Jocelyn thought, then remembered that she was also angry with Harry, and ran in her wolf form, to help her father to catch Harry.

As Harry ran, he went straight to the exit of the time room, and once outside, he spread his wings and flew off, leaving Sirius fuming on the ground." YOU WAIT POTTER; I WILL GET YOU FOR KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius yelled, as Jocelyn flew after Harry." Not if I get my hands on him first?" Jocelyn telepathically sent to her father." Oh no, the lovebirds are at it again!" Sirius said rolling his eyes." One day one or the other will get really hurt, if they keep this up." Sirius thought, since he knew Harry and Jocelyn have a habit of trying to kill each other at least once a week." Oh well, I better make sure they survive, so I can kill them later." Sirius said in defeat, and then headed to the closest Transport square." Crystal's room!" Sirius called out, and disappeared.

High above Canidae, Harry flew far ahead of Jocelyn to try to get as far away from her." HARRY JAMES POTTER, YOU BETTER LAND NOW!" Jocelyn telepathically yelled, making Harry shiver." Not till you calm down, and willing to forgive me." Harry sent back as he folded his wings, and dive passed the outer walls, to freefall to Hogwarts." Potter you are not getting away that easily!" Jocelyn sent out, and dived after Harry.

HOGWARTS GROUNDS

On the battlefield, Dumbledore was directing the Aurors, and the Canidaen Guards to clear away the stunned Death Eaters, and the removal of the dead Dark Werewolves, when someone called out." WHAT ARE THOSE?" An Auror called out, after seeing Harry and Jocelyn wolf forms." Stand down, everyone, they are not a threat!" Dumbledore commended, as he noticed the Aurors was removing their wands, and luckily they quickly followed orders." Oh no, Harry must have upset Jocelyn." Dumbledore thought as he noticed Harry trying to get away from his soul mate." Dumbledore this is Elder Dawn, please have Jocelyn report to the Crystal room, to help put Canidae in place." Dawn telepathically sent." I would ask her myself, but when she is like this, she is unreachable." Dawn finished with a sigh." I will try, but look like they will be a while." Dumbledore sent back, knowing this because he seen the two teens fight a number of times.

After almost half an hour of flight, Harry flew to the ground to make a run for it, in wolf form, but Jocelyn dived after him, causing both to tumble to the ground." Harry say it or else!" Jocelyn sent, as soon as she pinned Harry's wolf form to the ground, with her on top of him." I'm sorry already, but please get off of me, since this is not a position I would want to be seen in public." Harry said, with a hint of embarrassment, since Harry was facing Jocelyn, and she was directly on top of him." Opps, you are right!" Jocelyn sent back, as she quickly got off of Harry.

Once the wolves were separated, and Dumbledore notice they weren't going to attack each other, he stepped up to them." Harry, Jocelyn, you both need to try to solve your problems, without trying to kill each other." Dumbledore scolded, as Harry and Jocelyn appeared in their human forms." Sorry professor Dumbledore!" Both Harry and Jocelyn said, with their heads down, looking worried." Now please remember that, but for now Jocelyn head to Crystal's tower, and get ready to put Canidae in its place." Dumbledore said, looking directly at Jocelyn, and she quickly turned into her orb form, and flew off to the city." Harry, you better get in position." Dumbledore said turning to Harry." See you in a little while." Harry said, a second before becoming a wolf, and flew off to the astronomy tower.

Crystal's room

Of to the side of the room, Dawn was looking at several screens, one showing Harry, and the other one Canidae." Jocelyn, good you are back and in one piece." Dawn grinned, as Jocelyn ignored her, and went to sit in a chair facing the Crystal, that was floating in the center of the room." Harry, I will be ready in a sec." Jocelyn sent out, as magical screens appeared before her." Good, since I'm ready whenever you are." Harry sent back, as Jocelyn sat back to focus her powers on the screen with Canidae, when a voice sounded behind her." Remember to take it slow, and try to use as little magic as possible, since the Crystal will do the rest." Ardor reminded Jocelyn, as he floated near her." I know, now please be quiet, so I can do this." Jocelyn calmly said, without losing her concentration on the screens.

Above the Astronomy tower

High above the Astronomy tower, Harry looked Canidae over, as it now floated over the lake." WOW, look like you could put two Hogwarts under Canidae, or maybe more!" Harry thought, then shook himself, not believing what he was seeing." Harry, this is Jocelyn, I'm raising Canidae to the height needed to be above Hogwarts." Jocelyn sent to Harry." Got it, and waiting for the move." Harry sent back, and suddenly noticed Canidae was starting to get smaller, as it slowly rose higher.

Now up higher, Canidae looked about the size of Hogwarts, and Harry was looking glad it did now." Harry, I'm in the required height range, I will be sending down the marker now." Jocelyn sent, and in the next second, a beam of golden light shot down from the center of the dome shape bottom of Canidae, and harmlessly landed in the lake." I see the marker Jocelyn; you may start the move when you are ready." Harry sent, and Canidae slowly move towards Hogwarts.

It took almost twenty minutes, to place the golden beam directly on top of the Astronomy Tower, and Harry was glad to finally land on the grounds of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts Grounds

As soon as Harry landed, Dumbledore stepped up to meet him." Harry, do you need a rest, if so, we can call off the tour of Canidae, for a later date." Dumbledore asked, sounding concern." I might take that offer, since I didn't get much rest, after the battle." Harry said with a grinned." Then if you want, let do it tomorrow afternoon morning." Dumbledore suggested, and Harry nodded as he turned into his orb, and disappeared in Canidae.

Crystal's Room

As Jocelyn leaned back on the chair, she breathed a sigh of relief." I'm so glad I don't need to do that again!" Jocelyn sighed tiredly, as she closed her eyes for a quick rest." Jocelyn, why not go to bed, since Dumbledore had cancelled the tour till tomorrow." Dawn informed the tired teen." I might as well, see you later Elder Dawn." Jocelyn tiredly said, as she headed to the Transport square, but turn back around, to face Dawn." Have you seen my father around?" Jocelyn asked." I think he left for a date, once he saw you and Harry stop your fighting." WHAT! Who is the unlucky girl this time?" Jocelyn asked not so nicely, as she continued looking at Dawn." When I checked, it was the same one he been seeing for the last few weeks." Dawn informed the shocked teen." THE SAME GIRL, MY FATHER FINALLY SETTLED DOWN!" Jocelyn yelled, since she was in shock." I, I think I, I need go to bed now!" Jocelyn stuttered, as she disappeared on the square, leaving Dawn grinning at the shocked look on Jocelyn face." Hmm, I wonder if we might be looking at a double wedding." Dawn happily thought, but new Harry and Jocelyn, would probably wait till they are older.

In a few minutes, Harry appeared in front of Dawn, whom was now checking Canidaen Guards reports." Hi Elder Dawn, where is Jocelyn?" Harry asked, as he looked about." She went to bed just now." Dawn started, as she looked to Harry." You should be heading to bed yourself." Dawn finished, as she saw how Harry looked." I will, but can you please tell me how the Guard is doing." Harry asked with a yawn, as Dawn looked to him." No series injuries, but we might consider bringing up the power level of the crossbows, since the many of the Death Eaters could block our arrows." Dawn suggested, but Harry looked unsure." I had a feeling we might need too, but didn't Ardor say if we bring it up to the next level, it will bring down the arrows by thirty." Harry worriedly said, as he looked to Dawn." I know, but we still got the back up Guard, they should be enough to weaken their army, while we stay strong." Dawn firmly said, as Harry accepted it." Alright you convince me, but can you tell Ardor to increase the crossbow level." Harry started with another yawn." I will help him, once I get some sleep." Harry finished, as he tiredly headed to the Transport square, and disappeared.

Hogwarts staff room

The next morning right after breakfast, Dumbledore and the four Head professors was waiting in the staff room, for Harry and Jocelyn appearance, and luckily for them, the teens was right on time." Good morning professors." Harry and Jocelyn warmly greeted the professors." Good morning Harry, Jocelyn thank you for allowing us to visit Canidae." Dumbledore said, speaking for all the professors." No thanks is needed, but lets go now, since Elder Dawn is waiting." Harry informed everyone, as he waved his hand at the ground creating a Transport Square." Just stand on it, and say Canidae city Square and you be in the city in a second." Harry told the professors, and along with Jocelyn, both disappeared in their orb forms.

In a few minutes, all the professors in the city square and was staring in awe at the sight of the tall buildings, that surrounded them." Wow, and I thought the outside of the city looked impression." Mcgonagal gasped out, as Dawn stepped up to the new arrivals." Welcome to Canidae, my name is Elder Dawn, and I will be your host." Dawn kindly said, and then greeted each professor.

Once formalities were out of the way, Dawn went ahead with the tour." Now that you are here, lets head to the main building, that will hold both Muggle and wizard's stores." Dawn suggested, and then led the professors to the large building facing the main building.

Once at the building that housed the stores, Dawn stopped in front of the main doors." I think I should warn you, that we decided to redecorate the inside of this building, to make it look suited to your needs, so I hope you like what we did." Dawn informed the group, and opened the doors to reveal something the professors, didn't expect.

It took a while for anyone to speak, till Dumbledore cleared his throat." Ah Elder Dawn, are we in the Leaky Cauldron?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked into an empty room that resembles the inside of the Leaky Cauldron." Actually no, this is a replica of the original, and threw that door, is the courtyard to almost exact duplicate of Diagon Alley, or as Harry calls it New Diagon Alley." Dawn said, as she smiled, at the various expressions of the professors." Then lets see, what you done, if this is just an example of what you can do, I can't wait to see the rest." Mcgonagal excitedly said, and Dawn led the professors threw the back courtyard, and then gave the honors of opening the wall to Diagon Ally to Dumbledore.

Once in New Diagon Alley, the professors stopped dead in their tracks." Elder Dawn, this is perfect, you made some improvements, to the Alley, to make it better then the original." Dumbledore gasped out, since the main walkway was wider, the stores looked bigger, and overhead had a nice blue and clear sky." Thanks, but I shouldn't take all the credit, Harry and Jocelyn, did all of the work." Dawn informed the professors, whom quickly smiled at the hard work the teens did.

As the tour of New Diagon Ally was progressing, the professors, was happy to note that every store they knew that was in the original Ally was here, but as they got to were Knockturn Alley would be, they were surprised." Muggle Alley, Harry is not going to bring Knockturn Alley stores here?" Snape rudely asked." No, since usually only Dark wizards go to those stores, we felt that it will too dangerous to have them here in Canidae." Dawn said matching Snape voice." Yes, that is a good idea, since you will not allow Dark wizards here, so you won't need a Knockturn Alley." Dumbledore surmised, as he noticed Muggle Alley was already busy, with customers.

Further down the much longer Diagon Alley, the professors stopped at Gringotts." Elder Dawn, do you think the Goblins will move here?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked over the building." Actually no, but the Goblins did agreed to set up a Transport Square at the original bank, if we improved their wards." Dawn said, as the professors looked happy at the thought that they could now get to Gringotts faster.

The tour ended as lunchtime approached, and Dawn and the professors were back in The Leaky Cauldron to have their lunch." So what do you all think?" Dawn asked, as she looked to each professor." Elder Dawn, this is more then what we had expected, and I'm sure glad you are trying to make our stay as pleasant as possible." Dumbledore said thankfully." Actually, I have a question, are we allowed leaving this building, while we are here." Snape asked, as the other professors, looked to Dawn." Yes, since many of the outside buildings will be used to house many of the wizards that we will be protecting here." Dawn calmly said, as Snape accepted it." Then I suggest that we get our plans in motion, and move Diagon Alley stores here, as soon as possible." Dumbledore suggested, and everyone quickly agreed." When shell we start Canidae weekends." Mcgonagal asked, before anyone could say anything more." How about the next weekend after the shops are in place, it should give us time to get everyone settle in." Dawn suggested, and again everyone agreed." Then it is settled, I will set up a meeting for a later date, to talk about what shops that agreed to make the move here." Dumbledore said, as everyone got up to leave." I will look forward to be seeing that list." Dawn said, as they left the room, and headed to a Transport Square.  



	10. Canidae weekend

A/N; Sorry for the long wait, I was having problems with my computer, since it keep closing my Grammar check program before I could save my work, luckily I fix that problem, but another bad news, I will be moving into another home in about two months, and I am not sure if I will be getting internet access at this moment, I will update this once I learn more about the move, I'm saying this now, just to let my readers know, just in case I forget to warn you in a later chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

Weeks after arriving, Canidae city main section, is filled with wizards and witches, walking about the city square, or entering or leaving the main shopping district, where almost all their stores were relocated, and today was an important event for everyone living in the city.

In Crystal tower, Harry and Jocelyn were watching their screens that showed various places, to make sure all was ready for the important guests, which would be arriving within the hour." Jocelyn, all the stores are ready, for the event." Harry informed, as he double checked certain areas." All transport squares that are guarded with Canidae Guards, in various places about London have reported in, and all is well." Jocelyn informed, as Dawn entered the room." Harry, Jocelyn, we got less then an hour to get ready, so let the wards take over for now, since you both need to get ready." Dawn sternly informed, to make sure the two knew they should leave now." Be out in a second." Harry quickly said, as his and Jocelyn's screens disappeared, they got up to leave for their rooms.

Just under an hour later, Harry, Jocelyn, and Dawn, all dress in dress robes, was waiting in front of a ten foot square, transport squares, before the fountain." I still don't understand why we need to dress up for this, since we DO know everyone?" Harry complained, as he played with his red bow tie." Stop that Harry!" Jocelyn scolded, as she fix Harry's tie." We are supposed to play host, and it is important for us to look like it, no matter who is coming!" Jocelyn said sounding displeased at Harry attitude." That is enough you two; they should be arriving any minute now, so get ready!" Dawn sternly said, as she shook her head, at the teen's behavior towards this special event." Alright guys, I just got a call, they are sending the first group in a few minutes." Dawn suddenly said, and they all lined up in front of the squares.

As the trio, waited, the large square glowed for a second, and ten teenagers appeared." Welcome to Canidae, we hope you will enjoy it here." Dawn greeted, as some students rushed up to Harry and Jocelyn." Harry, Jocelyn good to see you both." Ron, Ginny and Hermione yelled, as they hugged their friends." Nice to see you guys." Both Harry and Jocelyn said, after they separated." Sorry guys, you can talk to each other in two hours, since right now Harry and Jocelyn have some work to do." Dawn kindly interrupted, and the friends looked disappointed." We will meet you in New Diagon Alley later then." Jocelyn suggested, and their friends left after a quick farewell.

About half an hour later of greeting the arriving students, Dawn got a call, and then turned to Harry and Jocelyn." Harry, Jocelyn, the Transport Square had stop sending students." Dawn worriedly informed." Great, Harry do you know what that means?" Jocelyn asked, as she looked to Harry." The wards had deactivated the Square." Harry answered, and then turned to Dawn." We'll go to Hogwarts, and check it out" Harry quickly said, as he and Jocelyn became orbs and was gone.

At Hogwarts, Dumbledore and the professors, was at a lost, when the Transport Square, which was place in a private room, stopped working, until Harry and Jocelyn appeared." Harry, Jocelyn, good to see you back." Dumbledore greeted." Good morning professors, I see we have a problem" Harry greeted, as well as Jocelyn." Yes, the transport square stopped working, as the next ten students got on." Dumbledore informed, as the teens saw a number of Slytherins, and a few students from each house." We'll check this out professors; just have some Aurors here in a few minutes." Harry gravely informed, startling the professors.

As Harry and Jocelyn approach the square, Harry spoke up." We need to check the transport square, would you please get off, and so we can do a full checkup on it." Harry informed, the students, and four students quickly got off, as the others seem stuck in place." WHAT IS GOING ON?" They all called out, since they were now trapped on the square." This is a trap we set up for fully dedicated Death Eaters trying to get to Canidae, you will be now questioned by Aurors, and then sent to Azkaban for the rest of your lives." Harry angrily informed, before returning to the professors.

As Harry and Jocelyn got near the professors, they were quickly pounced on." Harry, you can't be serious, they are only students." Dumbledore said, as Harry looked to him." I don't think Voldemort doesn't care about that fact, and would recruit students for both spying and sabotage of our attempts to keep the peace of the school professor." Harry started, as he looked to Dumbledore." And plus the wards would never had activated, if it didn't sense both the Dark Mark on them, and the full desire to do harm to another." Harry snapped at Dumbledore." You are unfortunately right; Voldemort will do such a thing, especially if the student parents are Death Eaters themselves." Dumbledore sighed in defeat." Then professor, we will be going, oh if the transport square stop working again, have the students fully check for the Dark Mark, take care of them." Harry informed, as he and Jocelyn turned into their orb forms, and was gone.

The rest of the transport went well, and just under a dozen Jr. Death Eaters was caught, thanks to the wards placed on the transport square, and several hours later, Harry and Jocelyn finally left for their reunion with their friends.

In New Leaky Cauldron, Harry and Jocelyn met up with Hermione and Ron, in a private room." Hey guys, what you been doing since we last saw you." Jocelyn asked, as they all greeted each other." Not much, but we been getting tons more homework then usual." Ron groaned loudly at the thought of it." RON, it wasn't that much, and if you had started it sooner, the faster you would've been done with them!" Hermione scolded, as their friends grinned at their argument." Come on guys; let's have lunch, since greeting everyone made me hungry." Harry informed, and they all sat and eat a large meal.

Talk was light as the friends ate, and it wasn't until Ron declared he was full, that Harry and Jocelyn started up a serious conversation." Hey guys, how is the DA going?" Harry asked, as the two friends looked worriedly to him." We didn't tell you, that Dumbledore had cancelled DA, after your execution?" Hermione worriedly asked, as her two friends shook their head." No, I guess it didn't come up, with everything that happened?" Jocelyn sadly informed, since she didn't feel like going into the event." Just after you're…I mean after you left us, Dumbledore had cancelled the DA meetings, and wouldn't allow me and Ron to run it." Hermione sadly informed." It was awful, everyone wanted the DA to continue, but Dumbledore had strictly forbidden it!" Ron angrily started." Hermione and I tried to continue in secrete, but somehow Dumbledore had found out, and even gave everyone detention!" Ron finished, since he didn't want to go into more." That is awful; Dumbledore should've known Hermione and Ron could've continued without us, there is no reason for him to cancel DA!" Jocelyn said, as she looked to Harry." Maybe he didn't want everyone to remember us, and the DA would certainly do that." Harry suggested, as everyone shrugged, unsure of the reason.

For awhile no one spoke till Harry gave out a sigh." I will talk to Dumbledore, and then see about using the Time Rooms, to speed up the DA training, and even if Dumbledore still forbid it, I will still go ahead with this plan." Harry informed his friends, whom now was smiling at the idea." Good idea, also if you let us, can we use the time rooms, to work on our homework assignments also." Hermione hopefully asked." Done, anyone will be allowed, once I set up a time for this." Harry informed everyone, and they all accepted it, as they went into other things that been happening at Hogwarts, and Canidae.

Dinner that night, was very noisy, as students talked about their time in Canidae, but as dinner was almost over, Harry and Jocelyn entered the greet hall, surprising the professors." Mr. Potter, Miss. Black, what an unexpected surprise, are you here for a reason?" Dumbledore greeted the teens, as they walked up to the head table." Professor, we would like to continue helping with the DA, and extend it to the group you are working with, by using the Time Rooms to help with their training." Harry suggested, as Dumbledore looked unsure." My group would appreciate the use of the time rooms, but I'm not sure about the students…" Dumbledore started, but was cut off." Professor, I know the students of the DA would like to continue the meetings, which you had forcefully stopped!" Harry spoke, in a not so nice tone." And I would like to continue teaching the class, if you don't mind that is?" Harry asked, as he hoped he would not need to go behind Dumbledore's back." If that how you feel, then if Elder Dawn doesn't mind us using the Time Rooms, I don't see why not we can't." Dumbledore started, after a long sigh." But I would like a meeting with Elder Dawn to make the arrangements, and time to use the Time Rooms." Dumbledore finished, then after a few minutes, Jocelyn spoke up." Elder Dawn, will be free anytime you want professor, just use your bracelet to call her to your office." Jocelyn informed, just after talking to Dawn." Then if that is all, you both may stay for as long as you want to be with your friends." Dumbledore invited, even though he knew the couple would do so, without his consent.

Three days later, the DA got their wish, and was now practicing new forms of magic from the Canidae Library, with the help of Harry and Jocelyn.

With Dawn's permission, The Order of the Phoenix, got to use the large library, and begin practicing the new spells, and were seen practicing in the Time Rooms, more then the DA was.

As the DA, and The Order of the Phoenix, began their training, Voldemort began planning to bring together an army that would surpass any army that would've been gathered before, and knew with this army, neither Dumbledore nor Canidae will stand a chance against him.


	11. Meetings

A/N; I will be ending this story sooner then I had planned, since because of my move, and the uncertainly of getting internet, so there will be only two to three chapters to go.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters.

A year later

It's been a year, since Voldemort had shown himself, and an uncertain peace came across, the wizarding world, Hogwarts and Canidae, but unfortunately, Voldemort was the last thing on their minds during the last month of their school year.

Canidae

In the many hallways of the main building of Canidae, Harry and Jocelyn ran to get to their destination, because they both had over slept, they were late for an important meeting with Dawn.

Just down the hallway, Dawn was pacing at the door to the meeting hall, as Harry and Jocelyn rushed to her." Sorry we are late!" Both teens said, out of breath." And why is are you late, you know this was a important meeting?" Dawn sternly asked, looking directly at the two now seventeen year olds." Nothing, we were just reading and lost track of the time." Harry said, as both teens blushed brightly." I will let this pass, but come on in, everyone is waiting!" Dawn informed the teens, and they all went into the room.

Once in the meeting hall, Harry and Jocelyn weren't surprised, to see all the seats around the room were taken, and the Elders were in their usual seats in the center of the large round room." Now that the we are all here, lets begin." Dawn called out, as she and the teens sat at the Elder's table.

Once everyone was settled down, Dawn again spoke up." My fellow Canidaens, as you all know we been in contact with some distinct cousins." Dawn stopped, as excitement was heard throughout the hall, since they all were waiting for their answer, but quickly quieted down to let Dawn speak." My last contact, shows promising results, and that they will welcome us to their home, if we choose to live with them, so let vote now to decide that we will do." As Dawn finished, everyone was in favor for the move, this including Harry and Jocelyn, whom was the reason for this meeting." Then it is settled, once Voldemort is defeated, and we do all we can to help the wizarding world, we will take this important step hopefully in near future." Dawn happily said, as she ended the meeting in good spirits.

An hour later on the walls of Canidae, facing the recently rebuilt but still empty village of Hogsmeade, Harry rested on the battlements, lost in thoughts." Sickle for your thoughts?" Jocelyn asked, as she stepped up to Harry." I know I had agreed for this move, but do you think we should?" Harry asked, as he continued looking away from Jocelyn." Harry, this maybe our only choice, to get away to live our lives without the worry about what others would think about our conditions, and we Canidaens will finally be able to live in peace." Jocelyn reminded Harry, as he nodded." I know, but what about our friends, and family, they might not be able to come with us, since they aren't Canidaens." Harry asked, as Jocelyn turned him around to face her." Elder Dawn, is still making arrangements with our cousins, hopefully Dad and our friends will be allowed to come with us, but remember they too still have to decide if they want to come with us." Jocelyn warned, but a sudden darkness overtook the mid morning daylight." What the, is it an eclipse?" Jocelyn asked, as she looked up." No I don't think so, what ever it is, it's not natural!" Harry worriedly said, as he looked about." I can't see Hogsmeade, what is going on?" Jocelyn asked, since it was so dark, nothing could be seen outside the walls of Canidae, but pitch darkness." Lets go to Crystal Tower, we might find some answers there." Harry suggested, and they both headed to a Transport Square.

Once Harry and Jocelyn appeared in Crystal Tower, they found Dawn, and others sitting before some magical screens." Harry, Jocelyn, I was about to contact you, I'm afraid Voldemort finally made his move." Dawn worriedly said, as Harry and Jocelyn took their seats at the floating Crystal." Dawn, what is happening?" Harry asked, as a magical screen appeared before him and Jocelyn." Somehow Voldemort created some kind of Darkness, and it is spreading across London, and headed towards us, but I can't find the source of the Darkness." Dawn informed Harry, since her screen was powered by her magic; it was not as powerful, as Harry and Jocelyn's magical screens." I'm bringing up the London area on my screens, but it will take time for Jocelyn and me to find the source of this darkness." Harry warned, as both he and Jocelyn went to work.

In a little while, Jocelyn called out to Harry." Harry, I getting a large amount of Dark Magic, heading towards Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang, they will be in those places within the hour!" Jocelyn worriedly said, as Harry turned to Dawn." Dawn, this darkness is a decoy, I'm not picking up any high levels of dark activities in London or here?" Harry worriedly informed, as Dawn gasped." I need you both to personally contact Dumbledore; I will assemble the Canidaen Guards, and prepare them to defend those places." Dawn warned, and the teens quickly change into their Orb forms, and disappeared." Oh please let this be the finale battle." Dawn thought, as she quickly left for the Transports Square.


	12. Finale battle

A/N; One last chapter to go, and to let everyone know, that after that chapter, I will be stopping my writting, but will continue helping my cousin Shawniecat in her stories.

Also I am still putting the Prophecy series on hold till further notice, since my writters block is still not allowing me to continue it, and with me moving soon, I am not sure if I will get to that story in the near future, I'm sorry for this since I did hope to complete it before my move.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

Hogwarts

As the darkness, spread towards Hogwarts, Dumbledore was in a meeting with the other professors, which quickly ended as the windows darkened." Professor Dumbledore, what is happening?" Mcgonagal called out, as she and others quickly went to the windows, to see nothing but pitch darkness." All Heads get your students into their dorms, and the rest make sure that Canidae wards are in place." Dumbledore quickly ordered, and went to the fireplace to get the Order assembled.

Within fifteen minutes, Dumbledore and the professors were in Dumbledore's office, and everyone looked grimed, as they gave out their reports." Sir the Canidae wards are keeping the darkness away from the school grounds, so we are safe for now." Remus informed Dumbledore." All students are in their houses, and accounted for." Mcgonagal spoke for the Heads." That is good news, but I have unsettling news, what ever this darkness is, I can't contact the Order through the Floo Network, or Canidae by the means of our bracelet." Dumbledore informed, as two flash of golden light appeared, and then Harry and Jocelyn was in the room.

Once Harry and Jocelyn appeared, they looked to Dumbledore." Sir, this Darkness is a diversion; Voldemort is actually attacking Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang!" Harry gravely informed the professors, whom cried out in disbelief, but Dumbledore spoke up." We have a problem, the Floo Network is blocked, and something is blocking our bracelets." Dumbledore informed Harry." The transport square we place in Grimmauld Place should still work, and we can use it to send everyone to either of the schools." Jocelyn suggested." Great idea Jocelyn, I will head back to Canidae and make it so, while you take Dumbledore to Grimmauld Place, hopefully the Order headed there the second the darkness appeared." Harry hopefully said, as he disappeared.

Beauxbatons almost an hour later

The large cathedral like structure of Beauxbatons, which is nestled somewhere in France, well over a thousand fighters for the light had assembled for what they hope will be the finale battle for the light.

Just outside the main doors, Harry and a number of professors were ordering students and other defenders about." Headmistress Maxine, are your students in place?" Harry asked the half giant, as he watched a large number of Canidaen guards made themselves invisible, as soon as they were in place." They are ready, and also I been told that the Transport Squares that would allow everyone to escape in case the defenses are breached, are in place." Maxine informed Harry, as he sighed in relief." That is good to hear..." Harry started, just as an Order member stepped up." Mr. Potter, the outer wards are indicating movements." A young man warned, and Harry worriedly nodded." Get into your positions, and prepare for battle, hopefully my special wards will both take out a large number of their forces, and then keep the rest at bay for awhile." Harry Hopefully said, and everyone quickly left the doors.

Some minutes later, Harry was flying invisible up above the grounds of Beauxbatons, both taking in the beauty of the large gardens that surrounded the school, and watching groups of Death Eaters, and dark creatures being fried by his wards." Good this is working, once the wards go down, there will be probably half the number that would've attacked us!" Harry thought, but at the same time was disappointed, that Voldemort was far behind the attackers, so he was safe from Harry's wards.

Luckily for the defenders, the wards had kept the Death Eaters at bay, long enough for them to prepare for the attack, and take up the best defense areas for their defense.

Just before the wards went down, Voldemort had lost all of his Dark creatures, and more then half of his Death Eater, but unfortunately for the attackers, Voldemort signaled them to attack, which they made a mad dash towards Beauxbatons.

As the attackers, ran through the gardens, they started to destroy the many art works that, made the gardens one of a kind, but unluckily for them, they were quickly cut down, by flying white arrows, that came from the school, and took out many of the attackers before they could severely damage the gardens.

During the attack, Harry had gone into the school, to where all the defenders were attacking the Death eaters from the windows." Shackelbolt, how is it going?" Harry asked, as came towards the head Auror, and shot countless arrows into a group of Death Eaters, that was halfway to the school." Good so far for the Order members, but many of your Guards were already sent back for Magical exhaustion." Shackelbolt barked, since the magical Crossbows can fire a lot more arrows, when the wizards shoot them." It should be fine, as long as we have fully rested guards take their place." Harry said, as Shackelbolt accepted it, and continued their attack.

Almost an hour later, the few survivors, limped their way back into the forest, while the defenders cheered from the school, but it quickly ended, as a new and larger group of Death Eaters marched out of the forest and into the school grounds.

As the defenders saw the new threat, they quickly open fire, but all the arrows were absorb by a dark shield, protecting the Death Eaters, whom laughed at the failed attacked.

As Harry noticed shield, he turned to the others." Evacuate the school; we have nothing that can penetrate that shield." Harry warned, and luckily for him, the Order, and the others, quickly followed his orders.

As the defense positions were vacated, Harry turned to the grounds, where the new threat was again moving forward, and casting spells at every thing in sight." This should end now!" Harry firmly said, then with a thought." Jocelyn, I need your help, in defeating Voldemort!" Harry telepathically sent to Jocelyn, and disappeared.

On the now ruin grounds of Beauxbatons, Voldemort whom stood in the center of his Death Eaters, was laughing madly at the destruction, cause by his men." My Followers, we got them beat, since they stopped firing their pitiful spells, at our dark shields!" Voldemort called out, but stopped as a whirlwind of golden light engulfed the dark shield, and surrounded all the Death eaters." POTTER!" Voldemort hissed, as a figure in white robes appeared before him.

For a while, no one moved, till Voldemort red eyes blazed at Harry." POTTER, can't you stop interfering in my plans for world conquest!" Voldemort madly hissed at Harry." No not really, since you seem that killing innocents is a sport for you and your pitiful followers!" Harry calmly said, as almost all the Death Eaters surrounded Harry heard the comment pointed their wands at Harry." Avada Kedavra!" " Reducto!" Many of the Death Eaters yelled, as well as many other dark spells.

As the deferent color spells flew at Harry, Voldemort for a few seconds grinned madly, but it changed into shocked, as all the spells flew threw Harry's body, and hit a large number of Death Eaters." What kind of sorcery is this?" Voldemort yelled, since now there were less then half of the Death Eaters was either still standing, or on the ground in major pain, while the rest was killed by the Killing curse." Just something I had learned Riddle, and to let you know, this is just the tip of the iceberg." Harry started, as he pointed his palm up in the air, and a six inch orb of golden light appeared directly on top." JOCELYN NOW!" Harry yelled, and a second later Jocelyn appeared, opposite of Voldemort and before Voldemort could do anything, both Harry and Jocelyn threw a golden orb directly at Voldemort snakelike body and disappeared into him.

For a while Voldemort waited for whatever what was supposed to happen, but when nothing did, he laughed evilly at the teens." You fools, I'm immortal, nothing can kill me..." Voldemort started, but stopped as two golden light beam shot out from where the orbs flew into him." Ahh, what is happening to me?" Voldemort yelled, as he fell to his knees looked frighten at what the teens would say." It's just an advance spell, which converts dark magic into light magic." Harry started, as Voldemort snake like eyes grew big." Of course when this happens, all your dark magic that you use to make you into what you are now, will be dispelled, and you will finally die." Jocelyn informed a now scared Voldemort." NO, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO REVERSE ALL MY WORK." Voldemort yelled, as the two beams expanded, about his body, and exploded, sending out golden light that spread across the grounds.

As Voldemort exploded, Harry and Jocelyn covered their eyes, for a few minutes, but when they uncovered them, they both were shocked to find that they had been brought back into the tunnel of darkness." HARRY, did we die again?" Jocelyn worriedly asked Harry." No, the spell should not have affected us!" Harry started, but stopped, just as thousands of flaming and screaming dark orbs flew pass them." NO, NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, I WANT TO LIVE!" One orb screamed." WE SUPPOSE TO LIVE FOREVER, WE NOT SUPPOSE TO DIE!" Another orb screamed." Harry, I think all the Death Eaters just died?" Jocelyn called out to Harry, whom agreed, as a few voices sounded like Death Eaters he knew.

For an unknown amount of time, the orbs of souls started to thin out, till a lone orb was left, but instead of following the others, it stopped before the teens." Potter, I hope you are happy that you killed all my servants!" Voldemort voice hissed at Harry." I did no such thing, since it was all your doing Tom Riddle, and I hope you will have a nice time in hell, since I fear that is where you all are going." Harry informed Voldemort, as an unknown force suddenly sent Voldemort's orb down the tunnel." I will find a way to get revenge on you..." Voldemort yelled, but was cut off as he disappeared into the darkness.

As Voldemort disappeared, Harry turned to Jocelyn." I guess it's our turn to go forward." Harry suggested, but stopped as a lone figure walked towards them, causing both teens to stare at him." SNAPE!" Both Harry and Jocelyn yelled, and he sneered at the teens." That is Professor Snape to both of you." Snape angrily hissed, but three more figures appeared." Now be nice Severus, you are luckily that your currents deeds have gave you a second chance." A young woman voice sounded." MOM, DAD!" Harry called out to his parents." MOM!" Jocelyn yelled, as their parents smiled warmly at them." Sorry but not now, since we have some business with Snape!" James informed the teens, as he glared at Snape." Severus Snape, the higher ups have decided to give your life back, but it will be your decision to live or not." James said not so nicely." Then if I'm allowed to torment my students, then yes, I would like to go back!" Snape barked." Actually Severus, you have to be nice to your students, or you will have a very short life span." Lilly informed the now sneering Snape." Fine, I will do as you say!" Snape said, sounding disappointed, but was relieved at the chance to be alive." One other thing, can you tell everyone, that if Harry and Jocelyn, is not back in three days, it will mean that they had died." Lilly informed Snape, whom was startled at the request." I will pass the message." Snape hissed, and was gone in a flash of white light.

Once Snape was gone, the parents turned sadly to the teens." I know in your hearts, that you want to be with us, and we would love to bring you two to our home, and with both prophecies finally fore filled, you have the option to choose." Lilly sadly said, as she looked hopeful to the teens." I want to know you all better also, and this is a hard decision, since we have friends we would miss very much." Harry sadly said, as he turned to Jocelyn." I want to stay, but…" Jocelyn started, then turned to Harry for a silent talk, and then turned to their parents." We made a decision!" Both teens firmly said, and the parents nodded, as they all disappeared.


	13. Battle ends

A/N; I'm sorry, I made a slight error, since last chapter I said this would be the finale chapter in the series, but unfortunately it won't, since I need one more chapter to end this, it should be out before my move.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

Durmstrang

During the battle at Beauxbatons, the battle at Durmstrang was at a standstill, while Dumbledore and the rest of the defenders of the light fought against Voldemort's remaining forces." Tonks, what is our situation?" Dumbledore asked, as the enemy retreated for a second time, in the last hour." Already all Canidaens was transported back to Canidae twice, but we got a fresh group ready for battle." Tonks started her report." As for us, we got no major casualties, but a small number was quickly sent to St. Mungo's for spell inflected wounds." Tonks finished, as Dumbledore looked blankly for a few seconds." OH NO, Beauxbatons is being evacuated." Dumbledore called out, and then quickly looked to Tonks." We need to make sure Durmstrang doesn't fall!" Dumbledore warned, and Tonks nodded as she quickly left to join the others to defend the school.

The battle soon started up again, as the Light fought from well defended areas, within the Monastery like school of Durmstrang, against the Death Eaters, whom was out in open ground, but had surrounded the school.

As both Light and Dark almost got within ten yards of each other, a strange thing happened, when all the Death Eaters started to glow bright gold, and fell from where they stood." What just happen?" Many of the defenders called out, since they were shocked at seeing the Death Eaters now lying on the ground unmoving." Order members, lets go and check them out, the rest be on guard, and watch our backs." Dumbledore commanded, just as he left the defenses, the others followed orders.

As it turned out, that all the Death Eaters was dead, and among them was Wormtail, whom Dumbledore quickly transfigured him into a toy mouse, for evidence, and apparated to Beauxbatons, after making sure the others make quick work on removing the bodies.

At Beauxbatons, Dumbledore found hundreds of dead Death Eaters, and among them, high levels of magic residue from Voldemort, there was so much that Dumbledore knew that Voldemort somehow exploded into nothing." This seems to be the work of Harry and Jocelyn, but where are they?" Dumbledore thought, since he knew the teens were the only one's capable of doing this, but as he looked about, his heart stopped, as he saw two white robe teens nearby, and both lying still on the ground." NO, they can't be dead!" Dumbledore called out, as he bent down to check both Harry and Jocelyn, but knew before he magically scanned them, that he was right and cried, since he again failed to protect them.

Hogwarts

Hours later, in a private room near the Hospital Wing, the three bodies of Harry, Jocelyn, and Snape, were laid to rest, since they were the only casualties for the light side of the finale battle, and the room was over crowded, as friends and families, mourn the death of two of them." WHY DID THIS HAPPEN, Harry and Jocelyn were suppose to come out of this alive!" Ron cried out, as Hermione tried to comfort him." Mr. Weasley, please keep your voice down, since that is one question, which cannot be answered!" Mcgonagal sternly said, but quickly went back to her grief, of losing two former students.

For a while, while everyone were caught up in their grief, no one noticed Snape body starting to glow, until the glow lit the entire room." What is happening to Snape's body?" Molly Weasley called out, alerting everyone else in the room." His life force is returning to his body!" Dumbledore quickly said, as he rushed up to Snape's bed, just as a white orb appeared above the body, and slowly entered." Headmaster, what is happening?" Mcgonagal asked, as the glow dimmed." Severus is returning to the world of the living." Dumbledore only could say, as Snape started to move.

As everyone in the room watched, Snape groaned." Great, I probably owe another life dept to Potter!" Snape painfully said, as Dumbledore spoke up." Care to tell us why?" Dumbledore asked, as Snape turned to him." First hand me a pain reliever potion, then I will start from the beginning." Snape started but was cut of as he started groaning in pain." Someone get Madam Pomfrey!" Dumbledore quickly called out, and the healer was quickly summoned to the room.

As soon Pomfrey had arrived, it took her a few seconds to come out of her shock, in seeing Snape alive, since she just pronounce him dead just hours before." He's in pain because his nervous systems are slowly repairing itself." Pomfrey started, as she waved her wand about Snape." I need some potions to both speed up the healing process, and a sleeping potion so he could sleep through the pain." Pomfrey finished, and left for the hospital wing, for the potions.

After being revived, Snape was brought into the hospital wing, but it was not until the next day, when everyone got some answers." Are you saying that my daughter, and Godson, will be revived in three days?" Sirius hopefully asked, once Snape was done with his story." That IS what I just said!" Snape snapped at Sirius, as Dumbledore spoke up." This good news indeed, and we can cancel the funeral arrangements, and prepare a welcome back party for the teens, and of course for you too Severus." Dumbledore suggested, as everyone quickly agreed." But sir, we are not even sure that they will be revived, since I think it will be their choice, and from what I saw of them, they were very happy to be with their parents." Snape informed a now worried group." Thanks for bringing down our spirits Snape." Sirius angrily said, as Dumbledore quickly intervene." In that case, we postpone both the Funeral, and party, until the fourth day, since we will know for certain, of what the teens have decided." Dumbledore suggested, ending it with a long sigh.

Three days later, as a large group vigilantly watched over two bodies, hoping for a sign that both will be return to them, but as the day turned into night, their hopes diminished." Harry, Jocelyn, they are not coming back to us!" Hermione sadly said, as she hugged Ron." The day has not ended yet Miss. Granger, so there is still a chance!" Mcgonagal sternly said, as she and others continue their watch.

It was almost midnight, when the first signs showed itself, as both Harry and Jocelyn started to glow." Harry, Jocelyn they're bodies are glowing!" Ron yelled happily, alerting everyone in the room." Someone get Pomfrey, she will need to tend to their needs." Dumbledore happily said, as he and others waited for the teens golden orbs to appear.

A few seconds after the glow, a golden orb appeared above both Harry and Jocelyn's body, but to everyone surprise, two smaller golden orbs appeared before Jocelyn's body, and started to fly about the room, as the bigger ones, flew into the teens body." Ah, why do we have two extra souls here?" Mcgonagal confusedly asked, as everyone watched the two orbs, dance about them." I think Harry and Jocelyn got some explaining to do, once they are fully revived." Dumbledore grinningly said, as he waved his wand at the two playful orbs." Now that is enough you two, now please go where you belong." Dumbledore gently commanded, and the orbs flew into Jocelyn, making everyone realized what Dumbledore had guess." Does that mean what I think it means?" Sirius called out, as Remus quickly placed his hand onto Sirius's shoulder." Padfoot, please don't do anything you might regret later." Remus quickly said, as he firmly held Sirius, whom had a very murderous look on his face." BUT HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO MY DAUGHTER!" Sirius yelled, as Pomfrey entered the room." What is going on here?" Pomfrey asked, as she noticed how Sirius was looking at his godson." Madam Pomfrey, can you do a full medical check on Jocelyn, to confirm our suspicions." Dumbledore calmly asked, and Pomfrey complied, as she rushed too Jocelyn's side, whom was now starting to wake.

As Pomfrey waved her wand, Jocelyn opened her eyes." Madam Pomfrey, where am I?" Jocelyn asked, as she now noticed all her friends and family in the room." You are safe at Hogwarts dear, but I'm afraid Harry will probably lose his life again, once Sirius learns of your condition." Pomfrey jokingly said, as she went over to a now awake Harry.

Once Pomfrey did a full check up, and put the teens to sleep, she turned to the waiting professors and friends." Jocelyn is two months pregnant, and from my scans, she is expecting twins, but for now, I don't know their sex." Pomfrey informed a now shock group." My daughter, having twins…" Sirius only said, since he fainted as he said the last word." I better remove him, before he does something stupid!" Remus suggested, and the other quickly agreed, as Remus levitated Sirius out of the room.

The next morning, Jocelyn was taken to the hospital wing, while Dumbledore had a private word with Harry, in his office." Now Mr. Potter, with Voldemort gone, do you have any plans for the future?" Dumbledore first question was." Actually, Jocelyn, Elder Dawn and I, have contacted some distinct cousins of ours, and we are planning to see about living with them." Harry informed a now startled Headmaster." What about our alliances?" Dumbledore asked, since he had hoped to continue it." As long as you don't do anything to break it like last time, we will do our best to help you out, since we can be easily contacted." Harry answered as Dumbledore nodded, and for awhile was lost in thought.

As Dumbledore and Harry sat quietly for a few seconds, Dumbledore gave out a long sigh." Harry, there is something you should know about Jocelyn, she's pregnant." Dumbledore informed a now shock, and worried Harry." Pregnant, but we did all the charms and such, she couldn't be." Harry stuttered unbelieving." I'm afraid she is, and is expecting twins." Dumbledore informed a now wide-eyed Harry." Then I guess, I'm a father, and I'll make sure they both grow up in a loving environment." Harry firmly said, as Dumbledore accepted it." That is good to hear, but I should warn you, your Godfather is not taking this well, and making plans for your immediate demise." Dumbledore inform Harry, with a hint of amusement." Thanks for the warning, I will make sure to look out for a murderous godfather." Harry grinned, at Sirius possible attempts, and is pretty sure that Sirius will probably just curse him, as punishment." Then I think that should be all for now, so lets head to the hospital wing, and head to Canidae, since I heard Elder Dawn has something planned, for you two." Dumbledore said, as he and Harry got up, and left the room.

It took about half an hour to pick up a now blushing Jocelyn, whom was holding a bag full of books she will need to study, because Pomfrey held Harry back, to have a long lecture of how to help Jocelyn through her pregnancy, and to make sure that both teens knew the importance of the monthly checkup for Jocelyn.

Once Harry and Jocelyn were free from the hospital wing, they went to Canidae with Dumbledore by the means of the Transport Square, and found themselves by the fountain, and in the middle of a huge celebration, that included everyone living in Canidae, and Hogwarts staff and students." WOW, Elder Dawn sure knows how to party!" Harry said, as he noticed lots of games, rides, food booths, and entertainments." Wow, this is like having a carnival in the city square." Jocelyn suggested, as they all joined in the festivals.

The teens had fun throughout the celebrations, but unfortunately for Harry, about halfway through the day, he came upon a strange game booth." Torture Harry Potter!" Harry read, and in the next second he vanished." HARRY, WHAT THE…" Jocelyn called out, but now noticed a Transport Square right where Harry had stood." Oh don't worry Daughter dear, I won't harm him too much." Sirius said, as he stepped up to Jocelyn, with a very evil grinned." DAD, what are you going to do to him?" Jocelyn asked glaringly." Not much, just a little harmless fun." Sirius informed a not so happy daughter, and then walked up to the booth.

After Harry had said, Torture Harry, he found himself sitting and very stuck on a platform, looking out at from the inside of a booth." Jocelyn what is happening?" Harry telepathically sent to his Soul mate." It's dad, he pranking you for what you did to me!" Jocelyn worriedly sent back." Oh no, this is going to hurt!" Harry sent back, as he saw Sirius with an evil grin and a cream pie in his hands." Since I need you to help watch my grandchildren, I will let you live for now." Sirius informed Harry, in a not so nice way." But that does not save you from other means of revenge." Sirius finished, as he threw the pie at Harry's face, and white cream splatter almost all over his body." Yuck, broccoli flavors pie?" Harry said, as he spat out the cream, which somehow landed in his mouth." Actually, this is every flavor pies, so you don't know what the next one will taste like." Sirius informed a wide-eyed teen." No you wouldn't dare!" Harry shouted, as another pie flew at his face, and he gasped out." EWE, NOW THAT IS DIGESTING!" Harry yelled, as he fought the urge to throw up." Was that sewer or garbage flavor pie?" Sirius asked Harry, as he glared dangerously at Sirius." You do remember I had just defeated Voldemort right?" Harry asked, as Sirius gave it a thought." Yeah actually I do, but since I'm a light wizard, you can't touch me." Sirius smiled, as he turned around." Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, Torture Harry is officially open for business, first one to make Harry throw up, wins a prize!" Sirius announced, and people started lining up." NO YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Harry shouted, but soon pies started flying.

Hours later, a cream covered Harry, was walking to the fountain, to use the Transport Square, to head to his room to clean up, since none of his spells couldn't remove the mixed up, and unpleasant cream that was layered on his body, but unfortunately, he was stopped by Dumbledore." Mr. Potter that can wait, since right now, you are needed at the festival stage, for yours and Jocelyn's award ceremony." Dumbledore informed a not so happy teen." Awards ceremony, can I at least get cleaned up first?" Harry asked, as he did not want everyone to see him like this." I'm sorry, but this cannot wait, since everyone is expecting to see the savior of the wizarding world." Dumbledore grinningly inform a now very not so happy teen, whom was dragged away from his distention.

It took only a few minutes to award the two teens, but Dumbledore had lengthened it, by giving out speeches about the teens accomplishments, and then ending it, with a surprise announcement." Now since you all are updated on Harry's and Jocelyn's accomplishments, I got one last one, we just learn recently." Dumbledore proudly said, causing both teens to quickly shake their heads, but found they were both voiceless." It seem, that they will become parents to twins, so lets congratulate the new parents shell we!" Dumbledore proudly said, causing yells of congratulations, and friends and family, coming up on the stage to personally hugged Jocelyn, but only shook Harry's hand, since he was still covered in cream.

It was not until nightfall, when Harry was finally able to go to his room, and get cleaned up, and think of the past days invents." Oh great, I don't think I am cut out to be a father." Harry thought, but knew in the end, he would do anything to provide for his family, and be there for Jocelyn, and his children, to keep them all safe and sound.


	14. The journey home

A/N; This is the last of the series, also about this chapter, I was going to make another explaining more about the Lizarians, but I guess a quick explanation will do, before the actually story.

When the dawn of men appeared, the Lizarians decided to leave the planet, by the way of special portals to other galaxies, to allow men to flourish without them, but had one of their cities, to observe the history of men, and that city was Canidae, whom history was already told in the story.

During the year before the finale battle with Voldemort, Harry and Jocelyn found books on the portals, and with Dawn's help, had found that their ancestors descendants was still flourishing on number of distant planets, and had made a treaty with their distant cousins, whom was more then happy to let the Canidaen live with them, and soon plans was made, to have Canidae travel to one of the home worlds of the Lizarians.

A/N; If this sound familiar, I got this idea from the Star Trek Voyager, where they met the descendants of intelligent dinosaurs, which left Earth before their extinction.

Six month later Hogwarts

Near the hospital wing of Hogwarts, a large group of wizards are waiting for the arrival of two special babies, but unfortunately for one wizard, another was looking murderously at him from across the room." Moony, my Godfather isn't going to forgive me for marrying his daughter isn't he?" A messy hair young man said to his neighbor, whom was not looking nicely at his friend." Sorry Harry, I doubt anything would change Sirius attitude, but lets hope having his grandchildren would help some." Remus assured Harry, as they continue waiting.

It was almost midnight, when the door from another room opened to reveal Pomfrey holding two babies in pink blankets." It was a hard delivery, and Jocelyn is asleep for now, but she should be fine by morning," Pomfrey informed everyone, and handed over one of the babies to Sirius, and the other to Harry." So what are you both going to name our bundles of joy?" Dumbledore happily asked, as he came closer, to look at the two babies, one with brown hair, and the other with black hair, and both was as messy as Harry's." I think Lilly Potter, in memory of my mom." Harry said, as he smiled at the black haired baby he was holding." If you want it that way, I guess, I name this little one Cara Potter, in memory of my wife." Sirius smiled at the brown haired baby he was holding." Then I think congratulations are in order, but we should put our party for the two babies on hold, until their mother is awake and well." Dumbledore suggested, and everyone agreed.

Two days later, the party for the Potter twins lasted for one whole day, its celebration had more festivities then the end of Voldemort, and this time, Harry enjoyed it without being prank on.

Canidae Crystal Tower

A week after the birth of the twins, Harry, Jocelyn, and Dawn was in Crystal tower, looking at a large magical screen, showing a reptilian looking human dress in golden robes." Councilor Torin, in a few days, we will be ready, all we need is the portal to your home world." Dawn informed the councilor, since their plans were put on hold, till the birth of the twins." The portal will be ready when you need it, and we will welcome the lost Colony with open arms." Torin assured Dawn." Thank you Councilor, for allowing us to live with you." Jocelyn said, and Torin smiled." No thanks are needed, young one, since we had been waiting for this day, when all the colonies are finally reunited." Torin happily inform the group, and three nodded, knowing that the second prophecy will be finally be fore filled, and they will live in peace." Then we'll take our leave, and contact you when Canidae, is ready for the move." Dawn informed Torin, and he nodded." May your travels be swift, and free of obstacles?" Torin bowed, and cut the transmission.

Hogwarts

Hours later, Harry and Jocelyn entered Dumbledore office, to make last minute announcements." Sir, we are leaving in two days, is there anything we can do for you?" Harry asked, as Dumbledore nodded." Just stop by with your children when ever you can, will be most grateful, and I'm sure your friends will be happy to see you four." Dumbledore suggested, and the couple nodded." We will, and we will make sure to bring our Godfathers along for the ride." Harry joked, since luckily for Sirius and Remus, they would be allowed to come with them, since they both married a Canidaen." Professor, before we forget, this is a potion our scientist have created, with the help of our cousins the Lizarians, it will cure both the still living Dark Werewolves, including the normal ones." Jocelyn informed the headmaster, as she handed over a small six inch vial, with a glowing gold liquid." The potion is limitless, so it won't run out, no matter how much is poured out of it." Harry assured Dumbledore, since he was puzzled at the size of the vial." This will be very helpful to us, and please convey my thanks to the Lizarians, for their help." Dumbledore said thankfully, and the couple nodded." Then I guess, this is it, and unfortunately we still need to do large number of things before our move, so we won't see each other till our departure in two days." Harry apologized, and Dumbledore nodded, as he stood from his desk and walked to the couple with his hand out." It been a pleasure to know you both, and even though I know this won't erase all the things I did to you both, I want to say, I am very sorry for all the things I did to harm you ." Dumbledore said with tears in his eyes, and Harry stood, both taking his hand, and hugging the old Headmaster like a grandfather, and once they let each other go, Jocelyn gave her hug." Apology accepted, and we now fully forgive you for your mistakes, and hope our returns will a happy one." Harry assured the Headmaster, and with a last good-bye, both disappeared from the office, for the last time.

Day before the move, Private Dr

Two floating Orbs appeared in a deserted street, and in the next second, a boy with messy hair, and brown hair girl appeared." I don't believe I'm doing this?" Harry said, as he stared at Number 4 Private Dr." You know we must asked all who has Lizarians blood in them, if they want to come with us, and your Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley, is the last people on our list." Jocelyn reminded Harry, whom was still shocked that he got the Lizarian's blood from his mom side, as did Jocelyn." I know I just wish they had answered our letters, since all they needed to do was write back, saying yes or no to coming with us, which I doubt they will do!" Harry complained, as Jocelyn dragged Harry to the front door.

After knocking for a third time, the door to the house opened, to a surprisingly skinny Aunt Petunia." Who are you, and what do you want?" Petunia asked, with less rudeness, then Harry had expected." Aunt Petunia it's me Harry Potter!" Harry said, causing his to stare at him." What! It can't be, he's dead, isn't he." Petunia asked, but recognition sunk in, as she got a good look at Harry." It is you, but how?" Petunia called out in shock." I survive my uncle's beatings, and lived with an adopted family." Harry started, but seeing that they were still outside." But can we continue this inside the house." Harry hopefully asked, and Petunia only nodded, as she led the couple into the living room.

Once in the parlor, Harry and Jocelyn explain everything to Petunia, whom was wide-eyed, at the thought that she was part of an ancient race." BUT HOW, I don't have magical powers like you?" Petunia stuttered unbelievably." Aunt Petunia, after the war many years ago, we lost all our magical powers, and the survivors got spread out across the plant, which some unfortunately was turned into the Canidaens, and everyone else lost their heritage of who they use to be, and you are one of them." Harry explained, and Petunia looked unsure." I can't say I believe you, but what is going to happen, if you are right?" Petunia asked, after a long sigh." You will have a choice, to rejoin your heritage, to live with others like us in peace, and at the same time, regain the magic your ancestors lost, or stay here, and live like you normally do." Jocelyn said, and Petunia gave it a long thought.

After a while, the couple thought Petunia was going to say no, but as Petunia came out of her thoughts." It's been hard for us, after Vernon was arrested for your murder, but I see now, we were wrong to treat you the way we did." Petunia started, with some tears." I'm so sorry, for what Vernon had done to you, I would never have allowed it, but by the time I was aware of what he was doing, it was too late, you were a bloody mess, and he threatened me to not tell anyone, but in the end I did, which got him arrested." Petunia confessed, causing Harry to look to her, since he did think Petunia had allowed his uncle to beat him up that day." I remember that day, you went out, to visit someone, and Uncle Vernon came into my room to beat me up, it lasted till nightfall, and in the end, I barely remember being rolled up in the carpet." Harry angrily said, as he looked to the floor." There was nothing you could've done, since he was raging mad, for something I didn't do, and even now, I'm not sure what it was." Harry finished, since he couldn't go any further, cause of the pain of the memory, and Jocelyn place a comforting arm around him.

For a while no one spoke, till Jocelyn looked up to Petunia." Mrs. Dursley, it looks like you are falling on hard times?" Jocelyn asked to change the subject." We are, since with Vernon gone, we are lost our main source of income, and barely making all the payments, and I'm afraid we won't have a home before the end of this year." Petunia sadly confessed." If you come with us, you will have a place to live, and a job, hopefully any job you wish." Jocelyn said, and Petunia looked to Jocelyn." I guess I have no choice, either I go with you, or the streets." Petunia started, with a sigh." I guess I will come with you, since there nothing here for me." Petunia finally said, and got up, to get ready to leave.

As Petunia got up, Harry notice something" Ah Aunt Petunia, where is Dudley?" Harry asked, since Petunia's son was not around." He and many of his friends is in jail, after almost killing a kid at the park." Petunia informed the couple." I should've been able to stop that, since Dudley became more out of control when found out he won't get his way anymore, and we quickly drifted apart, since he thought it was my entire fault for his father going to jail." Petunia stopped as she wiped a tear." He even had the nerve to tell the judge that I was the one who hurt the kid, but there were too many witnesses that said he did it." Petunia stopped, since she still couldn't believe her son tried that." Then it would be best for Dudley to stay here then." Harry sadly suggested, and Petunia nodded at the lost of her son." Come on, we better get you packed, you just need to bring your clothes, and personal belongings." Jocelyn informed Petunia, and the two left the parlor, leaving Harry behind.

In Petunia's room, Petunia turned to Jocelyn." Are you a friend of Harry's?" Petunia asked, as they started getting out some suitcases." Actually I'm married to Harry; my name is Jocelyn Black Potter." Jocelyn said, shocking Petunia." I guess I should welcome you to our family." Petunias smiled, and hug Jocelyn, and they both started packing.

Hogwarts

Outside the grounds of Hogwarts, all the professors, students, friends and families, was saying their last goodbyes to Harry and Jocelyn, as they held their daughters." Harry, Jocelyn, you better not forget your friends on Earth." Hermione warned, as she hugged her two friends, and then the babies." Yeah, we want to see our godchildren, at least once a year." Ron warned, as he gave each a friendly hug." Don't worry we won't forget you all, I promise, and if I do, Jocelyn would kill me, if I forget to plan for our yearly visit." Harry joked, as their other friends came up to the teens, to say their goodbyes.

Once the students had their chance to say their goodbyes, Dumbledore stepped up to Harry and Jocelyn." I guess this is it, you fore filled both Prophecies, and now able to live the way you want too." Dumbledore sadly said, as Harry nodded." We won't forget you Professor Dumbledore, and we promise to visit." Jocelyn said, as tears fell." Don't forget to visit your other professors." Mcgonagal warned, as she hug the teens, and then babies." And also, don't let that mutt of yours turn your brats into future Marauders." Snape hissed unkindly at the teens." I don't know why, since Lilly and Cara, probably won't be attending Hogwarts, since we will be living on another planet." Jocelyn reminded Snape." Actually Mrs. Potter, your children are registered as witches, since I recently check the registry." Dumbledore informed the two parents, whom were shocked." Then we will decide later, once they are old enough to go to Hogwarts." Harry said, as Jocelyn nodded in agreement." Great, more Potters in Hogwarts, just what we need!" Snape barked, but before the teens could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up." I think it is time for you four to go." Dumbledore warned, as a dark red cloud slowly appeared in the sky, and both teens got a telepathic message from Dawn." Sorry professors, we got to go." Both teary eyed teens said." Goodbye Harry, Jocelyn, and safe journey." Dumbledore said, and the teens gave the Headmaster, and Mcgonagal a hug, and with a last farewell they disappeared.

In Crystal Tower, Harry and Jocelyn appeared, and after handing their children to Sirius and Remus, they got to their seats, at the center of the room, facing the Poloaxis Crystal." Opening magical screens, and will be ready in a few minutes." Both Teens said, and as their magical screens appeared, showing Hogwarts, Canidae, and the red portal, Dawn spoke up." Last minute check shows all non Canidaens have left the city, and all Canidaens are prepared for our journey to our new home." Dawn informed the teens, whom nodded." Setting course to the portal, and we'll make contact within five minutes." Harry warned, as he concentrated on the magic of the Crystal, and slowly moved the city, while Jocelyn helped by mentally guiding him.

As Harry and Jocelyn move the city, Sirius and Remus was looking out of the see threw walls." This is it Remus, no more hiding, and I can finally go out without fear." Sirius happily said." Actually with Wormtail's body found, weren't all your charges dropped." Remus asked." I know, but still with everyone still staring at me like a wanted criminal, I would prefer leaving everything behind, for a new life." Sirius said, as he smiled at his granddaughter." I guess you are right, we both are finally free of prejudice and harm." Remus agreed, as they watch the portal slowly coming towards the city.

Ten minutes later, Canidae was fully in the portal, and Harry sighed in relief, as another magical source took control of Canidae's magic, and was now guiding the city to its new home." We'll arrive at Planet Lizaria, in thirty minutes!" Harry informed everyone, as he turned the chair around." I can't wait to get there, since we will have new adventures, and entire new world to explore." Jocelyn excitedly said." And think of all we can learn, the Lizarians must have over billion years of knowledge for me to study." Remus excitedly said." Oh no, Remus went into book worm mode again." Sirius groaned, but looked to Jocelyn." But I'm willing to do some exploring, so anytime you need a partner, I will be there." Sirius assured Jocelyn." Fine with me, I just hope you will be nice to my husband when we all go out and into the new world." Jocelyn joked, since Harry and Sirius is still having a feud over Harry's marriage to Jocelyn." Fine, since Harry is taking good care of you and the babies, I will call a truce for now!" Sirius spat out, and held his hand to Harry." Finally, I got my godfather back." Harry happily said, and took Sirius's hand and shook it.

Almost twenty minutes later, Harry, Jocelyn, Sirius, Remus and Dawn, was standing at the north side of Crystal room." We will be out in three, two, and one!" Harry called out, and the clouds departed, showing three large floating cities before them and under them was lush forests, with large number of Meadows, filled with large number of dinosaurs." Wow, this must have been like on Earth, over a billion years ago." Sirius called out, as Harry place some magical screens to show many of the Dinosaurs roaming around bellow them." We are finally home!" Harry only could say, as Jocelyn wrapped her arm around him, and happily took in the sceneries.

Eleven years later

Two almost identical sisters, one with black hair, and the other with brown hair, is seen skipping through Diagon Ally, holding Hogwarts letters, and seem to can't wait to start their new adventures.

A/N; Power of the Wolf series is finally done, hope you all like it, as much I had enjoyed writing the story, but to let you all know, I am starting on a new story, which is sort of a betrayal story, and Harry get sent to Azkaban prison, here is the summery and title.

Shadow Mage

Just after the third task, Moody convinces Dumbledore that Harry had killed Cedric, and unfortunately everyone believe Moody, and Harry is sent to Azkaban to await his trial. Days later, Harry is proven innocent, when Voldemort tells all, before sending out his Death Eater to attack Diagon Alley, but unfortunately Harry is found dead in his cell. A month after Harry's death, Dumbledore saw a silver haired girl in Diagon Alley, whom he somehow think is connected to Harry.

A/N; If you think this a Harry turn into a girl, like my other story, it is sort of like it, but I'm not saying anymore, I will be uploading the first chapter, in couple days or sooner.  



End file.
